Ilusión 3
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia, le agregue algunas cosas al final, los quiero y gracias por leer mis historias.
1. Chapter 1

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Hola a todos, y ahora con la última parte de Ilusión, ya saben para entender esta parte tienen que leer primero Ilusión y después Ilusión 2, no creo que sea muy larga esta parte, espero les guste

ILUSIÓN 3

CAPITULO 1

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Después de que Syaoran convirtió en joven al bebé Syaoran, y este beso a Sakura

Syaoran se dio cuenta que amaba con locura a Sakura, no solo en esta vida sino en su vida pasada y no sé cuántas vidas anteriores a esa también

Todos se fueron a descansar después del incidente con los niños en los juegos del parque, nadie sabía bien que pensar

Syaoran simplemente no entendía como había vivido solo sin Sakura por tantos años, 18 de él y bueno 15 de Sakura

Que en realidad eso era en años terrestres, pero su amor venia de vidas pasadas, la de Ilusión la más reciente, pero también tenían otras vidas anteriores a esa que medio recordaban, bueno lo acababa de recordar por que por más que lo intentaba no lograba recordar cuanto amaba a Sakura ni ella a él

Por su parte Sakura bajo al niño y ya no lo cargo, lo llevaba de la mano… no sabía que pensar, ese beso fue realmente extraño, veía al bebé a su lado y a la niña al otro lado de ella, en verdad Syaoran había tenido razón y

¿Esos niños eran ellos?

En el momento que el Syaoran bebé la beso, ella se destanteo en verdad, porque recordó cuanto amaba a Syaoran

Su marido… y como lo tenía abrazado, solo sintió como Syaoran apretaba el abrazo con todo su amor y su corazón

Y bueno recordó como en su vida anterior o más bien en sus vidas anteriores se amaban

No quería volver a cargar al bebé porque no tenía idea si se volvería a romper el hechizo y si el bebé la volvería a abrazar y besar como lo hizo, ella ya no iba a permitir que la soltara

Pero se sentía extraña, que digo extraña, extrañísima porque a pesar que sabía que no era Syaoran su amigo sino su "primito" cuando Syaoran lo convirtió en joven sintió que la besaba Syaoran su amigo

Y a pesar que ya se habían besado algunas veces, y bueno era la novia de Eriol y con Eriol había sentido muchas cosas, nunca habían sentido lo que sintió al momento que "Syaoran bebé" la beso

Pero al mismo tiempo sintió que estaba traicionando a su amigo Syaoran, no a Eriol quien es su novio, sino a Syaoran

¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Ni ella tenía idea, pero se sentía muy rara

Y bueno por lo pronto no sabía que iba a pasar entre ella y Syaoran pero tenía que terminar su relación con Eriol

Eriol no debía estar con una mujer que simplemente no lo amaba

Si le gustaba estar con él y cuando empezaron a ser novios ella se sentía alguien especial

Pero luego entraron en una rutina que ya no le agradaba

Además sus besos la hacían sentirse especial, pero el beso que le dio el bebé

Es más ella había aceptado ser la novia de Eriol porque todos en Ilusión decían que ellos eran pareja… pero ahora

No porque no le gustara, no porque pensara que era el hombre más guapo del mundo

Claro era guapo, aunque comparado con Syaoran no tanto

Pero en cierta forma le gusto simplemente porque se había fijado en ella, nadie especial, es más a pesar de ser casi una niña, "con cuerpo de niña" un joven mayor que ella se fijó en ella

Y bueno eso la hacía sentir especial, pero ahora que ese bebé la beso se dio cuenta que es más especial para Syaoran de lo que pueda serlo para Eriol

Y la verdad eso la destanteo más porque ya lo habían intentado, varias veces

Bueno dándose algunos besos solamente para ver si sentían algo del amor del que todos hablaban

Pero nunca había sentido lo que sintió cuando Syaoran bebé la beso y sobre todo ese abrazo que le transmitió tanto amor

Desde luego Syaoran no perdió el tiempo para pedirla en matrimonio al darse cuenta de que la amaba hasta la locura

Al darse cuenta del tiempo que habían compartido juntos y que no eran ni novios eso le enojaba más

Claro que viéndolo bien a lo mejor eso explicaba los celos que sentía de cualquiera que estuviera cerca de Sakura

No comprendía porque nunca se había dado cuenta que la amaba con locura

Claro que se acordó que hace más de 2 años el día que se quedó noche haciendo una tarea y vio una estrella fugaz pensó

- - "Ojala pronto me topé con la mujer que me hará muy feliz" –Syaoran

Claro que no pensó que la niña con la que choco a la mañana siguiente iba a ser esa mujer que lo había hecho feliz por mucho tiempo en sus vidas anteriores

Qué curioso es el destino

De no haber sido por ese choque, no la hubiera conocido hasta el día en el aeropuerto

Y quien sabe si eso hubiera cambiado la historia, porque la verdad a Syaoran le gustaba burlarse de Sakura y que parecía una niña

Aunque tenía que reconocer, estos últimos años, porque ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que chocaron

Muchos restos de la niña con la que había chocado casi no quedaban, se había desarrollado mucho

A pesar que cuando la conoció ni siquiera parecía una adolecente de 14 años, ahora desde luego que parecía una joven de unos 18 no una joven de casi 16

¿Sería una coincidencia que el día de sus cumpleaños fuera el mismo día?

Como fuera para este día de sus cumpleaños ya estarían candados

Desde luego le molesto mucho que no se pudieran casar ese fin de semana, es más al día siguiente, que día siguiente ni que día siguiente, ese día… bueno noche

Aunque tenía que reconocer, que bueno esa noche no se iba a poder porque desde luego los juzgados estaban cerrados, y si bien antes uno se podía casar el mismo día, ahora había que hacer varios trámites, por tantos fraudes cometidos

¿Por qué tantas gentes les gustaban casarse ya siendo casados?

Claro que Sakura merecía una boda por todo lo alto

Y de un día para otro no la iba a tener

Y bueno a pesar que para todos, o casi todas las personas de Ilusión fue algo extraño saber que no iban a ser pareja en esta vida o más bien supuestamente no iban a ser pareja, todos sabían que ellos formaban y formarían una gran pareja

Y bueno al enterarse de que estos dos jóvenes, Rocío y Santiago eran sus hijos, fue algo impresionante

Por eso parecían sus gemelos, aunque qué triste ver que no iban a heredar sus poderes

Aunque tenía toda la razón del mundo las protestas del señor Kinomoto

Si se suponía que habían estado juntos por casi dos años y eran solo conocidos

Que Sakura era novia de Eriol, oficialmente

¿Cómo era posible que de repente apareciera Syaoran pidiendo la mano de su hija en matrimonio?

Si se suponía que Tomoyo que es la mejor amiga de Sakura era la novia del joven Syaoran

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Y respecto a cómo se mantendrían

Syaoran les dijo que se acababa de ganar el premio mayor de la lotería, que con eso no iban a tener ningún problema para comprar casa y vivir bien por algunos años

Claro que no les iban a decir que en realidad eran los reyes de Ilusión y que a pesar que ya no estaban en Ilusión, podían vivir perfectamente como reyes aquí en la tierra, por la cantidad de dinero que tenían

Que a pesar que ya vivían en la tierra no sabían cómo, pero sus ingresos seguían variando en las palmas de sus manos, cuando pedían ver sus ingresos y si seguían siendo los mismos para los dos

Y aunque sorprendente para ellos, pedían dinero y aparecía enfrente de ellos, restándose a la cantidad de sus palmas

En realidad ellos no se dieron cuenta más bien fue Eriol quien se dio cuenta un día viendo su mano y sabiendo que aquí todo se pagaba con dinero, y pensando

"¿Cómo le iba a hacer para obtener ese dinero?"

Apareció dinero delante de él, y se restó a lo que tenía en la mano, y por eso tanto Syaoran como Sakura lo sabían

Pero como los seguían manteniendo sus padres pues nunca habían usado nada de lo que tenían

Y seguían aumentando cantidades de sus cuentas de las palmas de las manos por cada acción que hacían y como aquí prácticamente no gastaban pues había aumentado considerablemente su cuanta

Y para justificar ese dinero, fue que se les ocurrió decir que se habían ganado la lotería de Ilusión

Y que se habían ganado el premio mayor

Pero aun así viendo que tenían resuelto el problema de lo económico, el señor Kinomoto no quería dar su consentimiento porque eran muy jóvenes

Y ni hablar, estuvo a punto de usar magia para convencerlo de que en realidad los que había sido novios en realidad eran él con Sakura y no Eriol y Sakura

Aunque gracias a la intervención de la mamá de Sakura no tuvieron problemas

Claro que como la boda se celebró tan rápido, y mucha gente quería asistir, incluida gente de Ilusión, pues el tiempo que quería estar con Sakura le era casi imposible, y en un sinfín de ocasiones detuvo el tiempo para poder estar un rato con Sakura a solas

Claro que Sakura a cada rato protestaba, porque decía que si seguía deteniendo tanto el tiempo, pues menos pronto iba a llegar el tiempo en que ya pudieran estar juntos

Y así llego el día de la boda y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando los niños se convirtieron en ellos adultos

Les explicaron varias cosas o más bien les dijeron a los jóvenes porque estaban ahí, aunque a ellos no les dijeron nada, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando efectivamente Eriol y Tomoyo adultos fueron a recoger a sus "hijos" pues ya tenían un buen lugar en donde podían vivir sin correr ningún riesgo por lo menos de otro tsunami

Y si Eriol y Tomoyo se sorprendieron al verse que formaban una gran pareja

Terminaron muy cansados de la boda y la celebración, y bueno se fueron de luna de miel, a alguna playa

Aunque en realidad sabían que iban a pasar su luna de miel en Ilusión, donde los esperaban también para festejar su boda, si algunos de Ilusión asistieron a la boda, pero sabían que todos en Ilusión los querían felicitar

Y cuál fue su mayor sorpresa cuando al pasar de nuevo por la puerta del aeropuerto, llegaron a la misma gran llanura

Pero a diferencia de la vez pasada, ahora todo estaba decorado, había mesas por donde volteaban, desde luego pistas de baile y en un sito algo alto había una mesa especial para los recién casados

Si se acordaron del miedo a las alturas de la reina Sakura y para no asustarla

Pero a la vez festejar con ellos por fin su nueva boda

Y bueno todos en el planeta querían asistir, así que esas fiestas se iban a repetir por varias partes del planeta para que la mayoría o casi todos pudieran felicitar a la pareja

Desde luego esa noche cuando se fueron a dormir en una casita especial que asignaron para la pareja de recién casados los dos lo único en que pensaban era en dormirse

Y así lo hicieron, sabían que en Ilusión si no estaban destinados a ser pareja, bueno en la noche de bodas simple y sencillamente no iban a poder hacer el amor, pero su caso era especial

Estaban realmente agotados y no tenían ni fuerzas para hacer nada, al grado que prácticamente se durmieron vestidos y a ver qué pasaba mañana con sus tradiciones raras

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al salir al otro día temprano, y sabiendo que los festejos seguirían por quien sabe cuántos días, se escuchó un gran aplauso

Los dos se quedaron viendo a las personas que los estaban esperando

¿Qué había pasado?

Y a cual más aplaudía y echaba porras porque efectivamente Sakura y Syaoran por fin eran pareja

Pues un halo rosado los rodeaba

Aunque ellos no entendían que era lo que pasaba hasta que alguien que se acercó a felicitarlos les dijo

- Felicidades por este hermoso halo rosa

En ese momento se fijaron en él

- Disculpen pero que significa este halo rosa –pregunto Syaoran

- Que hacen una gran pareja… y desde luego que disfrutaron amándose –dijo alguien más

- Disculpen… pero nosotros… aun… no –dijo Sakura roja a más no poder

- ¿Aun no? ¿no qué? –preguntaron algunos

- Aún no tenemos… no hacemos el amor –dijo Syaoran

- A bueno… en realidad eso puede esperar… pero si al día siguiente de su boda al salir de su primera noche juntos y los rodea un halo rosa significa que van a ser una gran pareja

- Pero ya nos hemos despertado de estar varios días dormidos juntos… porque en ese momento nunca apareció este halo –pregunto Syaoran

- ¿Porque no se habían casado?

- Y ¿durante cuánto tiempo nos va a rodear este halo? –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran al mismo tiempo

- Solo es por medio día del día siguiente de la boda

- O sea si hoy… ¿mañana no vamos a estar de rosa? –Syaoran

- No… solo es al día siguiente de la boda, o sea que si no estuvieran rodeados de este halo, pues se anula el matrimonio

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Si… si no estuvieran rodeados por este halo, quiere decir que en un futuro se van a divorciar y bueno aquí en el planeta no podrían tener relaciones íntimas… no sabemos en la tierra, pero ese matrimonio está destinado al divorcio

- Sakura y yo nunca nos vamos a divorciar –protesto Syaoran

- Si… eso lo sabemos por el halo

Y así siguieron con los festejos de los recién casados

Mientras en el futuro, Sakura y Syaoran les tenían una sorpresa a sus hijos, y que no les iba a gustar mucho

Pero de alguna manera tenían que castigar a Santiago y Rocío por usar la magia sin ningún control

Continuara:

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Jueves, 19 de abril del 2012. 4.00 de la tarde

Besos a todos. Ojala también lean mi otra historia que también estoy escribiendo

"No puedo creer que exista el amor verdadero"

Revisada 17 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 3

CAPITULO 2

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Mientras en el futuro, Sakura y Syaoran les tenían una sorpresa a sus hijos y que no les iba a gustar mucho

Pero de alguna manera tenían que castigar a Santiago y Rocío por usar la magia sin ningún control

- Bueno hijos, quisiéramos comprender por qué han hecho todo lo que han hecho… creen que son superiores a todos y que pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana –dijo Syaoran papá

- Han aprendido algo con lo que han pasado –dijo Sakura mamá

- Bueno hemos aprendido que ustedes son muy poderosos –dijo Rocío

- Y por mucho que nos hemos esforzado, no les llegamos ni a los talones en la magia –dijo Santiago

- Bueno eso es importante… pero lo que queremos enseñarles es que vean que hay gente que a pesar que sabe muchas cosas, no se sientes unos eruditos –dijo Syaoran papá

- Y que ustedes tienen que valorar a todos, no por ser ustedes más poderosos en la magia, quiere decir que otras personas sean menos inteligentes que ustedes –Sakura mamá

- Merecen un buen castigo por usar la magia sin control –dijo Syaoran papá

- Podríamos perfectamente castigarlos sin usar su magia por un año mínimo –dijo Sakura mamá

- Pero la van a tener que usar muy pronto porque con nosotros aun así nos va a faltar ayudar –dijo Syaoran papá

- ¿Nosotros? –preguntaron Rocío y Santiago

- Si… Rocío… tú ya vas supuestamente en segundo de secundaria… a decir verdad ya eres de tercero y tu Santiago, vas en tercero de prepa, bueno te fuiste cuando ibas en segundo… pero ¿merecen ir en esos grados? –pregunto Syaoran papá

- Desde luego, no hemos reprobado ningún año –dijo Santiago

- Es verdad, ¿pero merecen ir en esos grados? –dijo Sakura mamá

- Claro –dijo Rocío

- Vamos a ver si eso es cierto, vamos a hacer algunas preguntas, y si las contestan bien, solo nos vamos a dedicar a reforzar sus conocimientos de magia, porque los van a necesitar –dijo Syaoran papá

- Pero lo que se enseñó en este año… no lo sabemos –dijo Rocío

- Es verdad en la tierra nos enseñaron cosas de allá –protesto Santiago

- Es verdad, pero no les vamos a preguntar de este año –dijo Syaoran papá

- Ojala tuviéramos la capacidad que ustedes tenían… con solo pasar las hojas de un libro ya sabían de qué se trataba ese libro –protesto Santiago

- Esa capacidad depende esencialmente de la magia –dijo Syaoran papá

- Pero el joven Eriol tenía esa capacidad y nosotros lo superamos mucho y no podemos aprender los libros como ustedes –protesto Santiago

- El que Eriol no usara la magia como nosotros, era porque sabía a la perfección que no podía igualarnos, pero es muy poderoso también –Syaoran papá

- ¿QQQuuuéééé? –Rocío y Santiago

- El hecho que no practicara con nosotros no fue precisamente porque no fuera poderoso, era porque tu padre le hizo muchas cosas con magia por celos –dijo Sakura mamá

- Pero tú tuviste la culpa por coquetear con Eriol –protesto Syaoran papá

- Pero intentamos varias veces ver si sí estábamos destinados a ser pareja… y nunca paso nada y todos decían que ahora iba a ser pareja de Eriol pero eso no satisfizo a tu papá, con solo acercárseme Eriol él le lanzaba algún hechizo –protesto Sakura mamá

- Pero nunca vimos que papá le hiciera algún hechizo al tío Eriol –dijo Rocío

- Porque fue en nuestra estancia en Ilusión, en donde a cada rato lo hechizaba –dijo Sakura mamá viendo muy fijamente a Syaoran papá

- Por eso no practicaba con nosotros… pero eso no lo hace menos poderoso que muchos otros, por ejemplo su tía Tomoyo o su tío Gustavo, ¿pensaron que son más poderosos que ellos? –dijo Syaoran papá dándole la vuelta a las protestas de Sakura mamá

- Pero ni magia podían hacer –dijo Rocío

- Bueno eso fue porque en aquel momento, acababan de descubrir que tenían magia –dijo Sakura mamá

- Pero además ese era otro planeta –protesto Santiago

- ¿Era otro planeta? –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran papás

- Si… si… la Tierra –era el año 2012 de la tierra –dijo Rocío

- Y el año 5000 no sé qué de otra Ilusión –protesto Santiago

- Y ¿en qué año estamos? –pregunto Syaoran papá

- En el año 23 de nuestra era –dijeron Rocío y Santiago al mismo tiempo

- El año 23… si efectivamente estamos en el año 23… pero ¿Por qué estamos en el año 23? –pregunto Syaoran papá

- ¿Por qué? –preguntaron Rocío y Santiago

- Si… ¿porque es el año 23? –pregunto Sakura enojada

- La verdad quien sabe… a nosotros solo nos dijeron que era nuestra época, y que había habido no sé qué cosa, por eso se volvió a empezar a contar los años –dijo Santiago

- Te lo dije… los vamos a tener que regresarlos hasta la primaria –dijo Syaoran papá

- ¿LA PRIMARIA? –gritaron Rocío y Syaoran

- No lo puedo creer… tienes razón, saben menos de los que nos imaginamos, y eso no nos va a ayudar en nada –dijo Sakura mamá meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro con incredulidad

- ¿LA PRIMARIA? –volvieron a preguntar Rocío y Syaoran

- A ver… nos están esperando algunos niños de primaria y vamos a hacerles varias preguntas, y en el momento que ya no sepan las respuestas, en ese año van a entrar… ojala solo sea 5 año de primaria en donde les tengamos que regresar –dijo Syaoran papá

- ¿QQQUUUÉÉÉ? –volvieron a preguntar Rocío y Santiago

- Vamos nos están esperando –solo dijo Sakura mamá

Saliendo de la sala en donde estaban hablando y dirigiéndose a una sala de juntas que había en el palacio

Entraron en ella, había más gente de la que se imaginaban, aparte de algunos niños

Syaoran se sentó en la cabecera de una gran mesa de juntas junto con Sakura y les indicaron a sus hijos que se sentaran en dos sillas que estaban a un lado de ellos

- Como ya todos saben… mis hijos estuvieron en un viaje de estudios por lo que no estuvieron aquí por 10 meses –dijo Syaoran papá

- Nosotros bueno también estuvimos de viaje por ese tiempo –dijo Sakura mamá

Santiago y Rocío solo se veían, ¿ya tenían todo planeado para justificar la desaparición de ellos?

- Han entrenado muy duro… pero necesitamos que los regresen a la primaria porque de nada sirve que se hayan superado en la magia si ignoran el motivo de su entrenamiento –dijo Syaoran papá

Hubo un murmullo general

- Como mi marido les dijo… necesitamos que se regresen a la primaria… bueno no van a ir al ritmo de los niños desde luego, pero si necesitamos que los maestros los evalúen según se vayan superando –dijo Sakura mamá

- Y como no sabemos en qué año hay que regresarlos, les pedimos a los profesores que por favor pregunten a nuestros hijos y a los niños para saber a qué nivel tienen que entrar –dijo Syaoran papá

Santiago y Rocío no sabían en donde esconderse, de buena gana hubieran hecho un hechizo para desaparecer, pero como sabían de los poderosos que eran sus padres, mejor no hicieron nada

- Bueno como nos encargaron, tenemos exámenes de todos los grados de primaria y según como los contesten van a ser en el año en el que entren –dijo el director de la primaria que correspondía a la zona cerca del palacio

- En ese caso… los dejamos para que evalúen a nuestros hijos… nosotros nos retiramos –dijo Syaoran papá

Y los dos salieron de la sala de juntas, Santiago y Rocío solo los vieron salir y no supieron que hacer

- Bueno jóvenes… es algo raro lo que nos pidieron sus padres… pero a la ves tienen razón, es importantísimo que sepan porque tienen que ayudar –dijo el director

- ¿Ayudar? –preguntaron Rocío y Santiago

- Si… es muy importante lo que se les enseña a los niños en primaria pues son las bases se puede decir que para todo su futuro… pero en particular para ustedes porque tienen una misión muy importante –dijo el director

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron los dos

- No les puedo adelantar información… lo van a volver a aprender en la escuela… quizás si hubiéramos sabido quienes eran ustedes les hubiéramos obligado más a poner en verdad atención… porque eso de repetir como pericos lo que dice la maestra… sin entender realmente lo que se les está enseñando bueno en realidad no es aprender –dijo un profesor

- Bueno ahora para empezar por que no empiezan con los exámenes de primer año, también vinieron niños de los distintos grados de la primaria y vamos a comparar esos resultados con sus resultados, y en el momento que ya no los superen ese será el grado en donde ingresaran –dijo el director

Santiago y Rocío tenían ganas de hechizar a todo el mundo y salirse de todo esto

¿Cómo que los iban a regresar a la primaria?

Y querían saber a qué año los iban a tener que regresar

Pero ni hablar eran órdenes de sus padres, pero les iban a enseñar que estaban muy equivocados

Empezaron a hacer los del primer año, era como colorear, jugar a la escuelita, las letras y bueno al final leer

Desde luego que tuvieron un 10

Luego segundo, los números, y las primeras cuentas, que también estuvieron muy fáciles. Desde luego sacaron otro 10

Pero en tercero, empezaron con otras cosas… el sistema solar, desde luego, en eso tuvieron un 10, pero lo que se refiere a historia, en eso fallaron, geografía, también, no eran materias que les agradaran mucho y ciencias naturales, bueno la medio pasaron, ahí sacaron un 7 en promedio de todos pero pasaron

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que en el examen de cuarto año ahí si fallaron, no lo podían creer

Las preguntas se les hicieron complicadas, pero por que les preguntaban esas cosas a los niños

¿Acaso eso enseñaban en la primaria?

Los profesores vieron los resultados y sabían que en donde empezaran a fallar en ese año ingresarían… claro que no como alumnos, iba a ir un profesor para enseñarles y para sorpresa de todos Rocío fue un poco mejor que su hermano Santiago

No lo podían creer… pero eran las órdenes de los reyes y las tenían que cumplir

Les dieron los informes de sus hijos a los reyes y al otro día iban a empezar

Rocío y Santiago ya no discutieron nada, es más no decían nada

¿Cómo era posible que los hubieran reprobado en primaria?

A decir verdad al otro día Santiago pidió al profesor que si les podía empezar a enseñar desde tercero porque si lo habían pasado, pero no bien

Y bueno el profesor empezó desde ese año y bueno prácticamente les daba los libros y ellos los empezaron a leer y a aprender de nuevo todo

Y la verdad estaban muy entretenidos cuando llegaron Syaoran y Sakura papás para empezar con su entrenamiento mágico

A ellos se les hizo raro

¿No que querían que volvieran a estudiar la primaria?

- La van a estudiar… en la mañana, hasta la una… pero después tenemos que entrenarnos en la magia… es muy importante que aumenten sus poderes –dijo Syaoran papá

- Pero si los incrementamos mucho estando en la tierra –dijo Rocío

- Si… pero les falta mucho para ayudarnos en el problema que se avecina –dijo Sakura mamá

- Profesor… muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana –dijeron Santiago y Rocío cerrando los libros que estaban leyendo

- Tienen que poner todo de ustedes por el bien de todos –dijo el profesor

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron Santiago y Rocío

- Que mucho del problema que se presentó dependió de lo que ustedes se esforzaron –dijo Syaoran papá

- ¿Cómo?… según lo que sabíamos nosotros no tenemos problemas –dijo Santiago

- Ustedes no… pero nosotros los tuvimos y ustedes nos ayudaron… si no hubiera sido por ustedes quizás hubiéramos muerto todos –dijo Sakura mamá

- ¿Cómo? –volvieron a preguntar Santiago y Rocío

- No podemos decir más, por eso es importante que estudien… ahí van a tener toda la información que necesitan –dijo Syaoran papá

- Profesor… hasta que no terminan de estudiar un libro les de él siguiente, porque van a querer adelantarse y se van a pasar muchos datos importantes

- No se preocupe su majestad… hasta que terminen un libro pueden pasar al otro – dijo el profesor

Y así entre sus nuevos estudios de la escuela primaria y los entrenamientos de magia dejamos por el momento a Santiago y Rocío

Continuara:

Hola con otro capítulo de Ilusión 3,

Mmm me preguntaron que si iba a poner un lemón… de Sakura y Syaoran, si han leído mis historias saben que yo no hago eso… así que solo imagínenselo

Y respecto a mi otra historia que por qué no lo puse en categoría K pues son adultos

En realidad las categorías que vienen es para la historia en si… no para la edad de los protagonistas, según como piensen que es la historia, con escenas subidas de color, es para la edad que van a leer los lectores, en ese caso las muy atrevidas, bueno no las pueden leer los niños, y es la categoría en la que la pones

Cómo yo no uso ese tipo de escenas, pues no las pongo en otra categoría, así los personajes estén viejitos

Besos a todos, sobre todo a Dios

Los quiero mucho

Jueves, 17 de mayo de 2012 son las 6 de la tarde

Revisada 17 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien

Coincidencia o que se yo, son las 6:44 de la tarde, y es 17 de mayo de 2013, hace un año más o menos a la misma hora termine este capítulo, me sorprendí al ver las dos fechas juntas, un año

Los quiero mucho a todos

Dios que todo salga bien


	3. Chapter 3

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 3

CAPITULO 3

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

15 días después de su boda, Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban por fin en su nueva casa

La casa que encontraron estaba enfrente de la casa de los papás de Sakura, y como Sakura era muy joven, bueno Syaoran no quiso separarla tan drásticamente de sus papás, así iban a estar casi juntos, pero no revueltos

Pero la condición de Syaoran para irse a vivir ahí había sido que si los papás de Sakura se empezaban a entrometer en sus vidas se cambiaban de casa

Llegaron en la noche, a decir verdad aparecieron en la casa en la noche, porque como venían de Ilusión, pues solo hicieron una puerta para poder cruzar de su casa a Ilusión por el cuarto que habían designado como cuarto de estudio, o pequeña biblioteca en la planta baja

No querían avisar a nadie de su llegada aunque los papás de Sakura en el momento que vieron luz, pues los fueron a ver

No sabían exactamente cuando iban a regresar, pero como vivían enfrente supieron que ya habían llegado por las luces de la casa

Y desde luego fueron a checar que si fueran ellos, no se fuera a tratar de algún ladrón

Desde luego que los recibieron con gran gusto, Syaoran como desde que entro en la prepa, pues vivía solo, pues no extrañaba a sus papás tanto

Pero Sakura solo se había separado de sus papás durante el viaje que hicieron, pero siempre vivió con ellos, por eso Syaoran no quiso alejarla de ellos

Tomaron café, con galletas, que la mamá de Sakura ya había llevado a la casa, más o menos entre todos habían acondicionado la casa

Ya habían comprado la casa desde luego casi casi cuando se comprometieron, y desde luego los muebles, aunque solo habían acomodado prácticamente solo la recamara matrimonial

Porque Syaoran prácticamente cuando tuvo la cama se fue a vivir a la casa, pues quería estar lo más cerca de Sakura que fuera posible

Y como los demás muebles los fueron llevando poco a poco y con todos los preparativos de la boda prácticamente solo los metían en la casa, pero ni siquiera los desempacaban

Cuando llegaron la mayoría de los muebles ya estaban acomodados en diferentes lugares, aunque todavía no estaban desempacados para que no se empolvaran

El matrimonio Kinomoto, saludo a los recién casados, tomaron un café y se despidieron, pues los jóvenes tenían que descansar porque al otro día tenían clases

Ya habían quedado de acuerda en que terminarían la escuela y se tomaban un año de descanso, para entenderse bien en su matrimonio

O por lo menos eso fue lo que dijeron, porque en realidad lo que querían era entrenar más, por lo que les habían dicho los papás, de Santiago y Rocío, o sea ellos mismos de adultos

Tenían que dedicarse todo el tiempo a entrenar y desde luego tratar de descubrir que iba a pasar, por su comentario sabían que Sakura era la que lo iba a descubrir, pero no tenían ni idea de cómo lo iba a descubrir

Los primeros 10 días que pasaron en Ilusión, bueno lo habían pasado de festejo en festejo, pero después los dejaron por fin solo para que disfrutaran de su luna de miel

Y vaya que disfrutaron de ella, compartiéndolo todo y con todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, que más podían pedir

Al fin y al cabo, ya podían hacer todo lo que quisieran juntos

Regresaron al otro día a la escuela y ese día su primo Gustavo y Eriol, se fueron a vivir también a casa de Syaoran y Sakura

Pues la casa contaba con 4 recamaras, así que en una estarían Sakura con Syaoran, en otra Eriol y en otra Gustavo, quedando una en donde se iban a quedar los peluches y algún invitado que viniera de Ilusión

Gustavo y Tomoyo seguirían con sus estudios, pero Eriol los ayudaría con sus entrenamientos, además de todos los seres de peluche

Y aunque extraño en la tierra, la casa también se agrandaba según entraban en ella

Entonces Syaoran lanzo un hechizo con el cual si entraba gente de la "tierra" la casa no se iba a ampliar, pero si entraba gente de Ilusión no iban a tener problemas

Y desde luego en el momento que entraba alguien de la tierra y había seres de Ilusión en la casa, en primer lugar, todos los seres iban a tomar apariencia de humanos, y la casa se iba a tornar como la casa que era en un principio para no acarrearles problemas a nadie

Al principio, la señora Nadeshiko, les hacia la comida, mientras ellos iban a la escuela, desde luego Syaoran le daba dinero para la comida

Pero cuando terminaron Sakura la secundaria, y Syaoran la prepa, pues la señora Kinomoto, le empezó a enseñar a su hija a cocinar

Si… Sakura podía aparecer la comida ya cocinada, pero no era lo mismo que hacerlo ella misma

Empezaron a entrar a un círculo, practicaban e investigaban

Todo lo que podía pasar, todo lo que se podían imaginar, pero por más cosas que hacían, no lograban descubrir que era lo que iba a pasar

Syaoran y Eriol pasaban mucho tiempo en el estudio, tratando de investigar que podría ser

Y bueno tenían dos planetas, en escala claro está que uno era la tierra y el otro era Ilusión

Porque ya habían descubierto algo y era que había lugares o zonas que tenían los mismos nombres, o nombres muy parecidos

Por ejemplo el océano atlántico, de la tierra, era el desierto Atlántico en donde Syaoran estuvo

O muchos lugares por el estilo, que tenían nombres parecidos

A pesar que muchos lugares eran relativa mente de reciente descubrimiento, como por ejemplo el continente Americano, en la tierra

A pesar que en Ilusión no había tierra ahí, era el mar conocido como de América por un navegante que se llamaba América

Que fue el primero en atravesarlo, claro que muchísimos años antes que el descubrimiento de América aquí en la tierra y un sinfín de coincidencias por el estilo

No entendían por qué eran esas coincidencias, y bueno trataban de encontrarle alguna lógica

Sakura también investigaba, pero por ratos se iba a casa de su mamá para lo que le fuera a enseñar para cocinar, y bueno a ella le gustaba mucho cocinar

Pero se tardaba lo menos posible porque ella, al igual que los demás sabía que tenía que estar con ellos porque ya sabían que era ella la que iba a descubrir que era lo que iba a pasar

Y si en una de esas mientras veían los dos planetas Sakura se quedó viendo a los planetas muy detalladamente y descubrió que había mucho más parecido entre ellos, no tan solo en los nombres

En las zonas en donde en la tierra había tierra, eran zonas que en Ilusión había agua, y viceversa entonces se fijó en donde había lagos en la tierra, había islas en Ilusión

De repente empezó a dar vueltas a los dos planetas y los veía y los veía y empezó a comparar uno con otro

Syaoran, Eriol y algunos otros seres de Ilusión que estaban ayudando en su investigación se le quedaron viendo

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Mientras Sakura seguía dando vueltas a los planetas, cuando de repente hizo dos planetas pero en tercera dimensión, los planetas se parecían más de lo que se imaginaba

Es más eran del mismo tamaño

¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta de eso?

Y de repente viendo los dos planetas los empezó a juntar… ya nadie hablaba… solo observaban lo que Sakura estaba haciendo

Cuando los dos planetas quedaron unidos Sakura cayó al suelo comprendiendo lo que iba a pasar

Los dos planetas se iban a unir

Porque en realidad los habían separados

Ahora eran dos planetas, pero alguna vez fue un solo planeta

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Quién los había separado?

Y peor aún que era lo que iban a tener que hacer para lograr que se unieran con el menos mal posible

Porque en un futuro por lo que veían no muy lejano se iban a volver a unir

Sakura estaba en el suelo con las manos recargadas en el suelo medio sentada medio acostada viendo el nuevo planeta que se había formado, a decir verdad encajaban a la perfección

Syaoran y Eriol se medió agacharon para ayudar a Sakura… pero nadie le quitaba la vista al planeta

Eso era lo que iba a pasar… Ilusión y la tierra se iban a volver a encontrar y se tendrían que unir

Por eso tantos nombres parecidos, por eso había tierra en un planeta y en el otro había agua

Visto así con los dos planetas en tercera dimensión ahora formando uno, era algo impresionante

Y fácil de ver al unirse

Pero que podía pasar si los dos planetas se unían en realidad

Eran planetas sólidos… no simples imágenes que con facilidad se podían unir y separar

¿Qué iba a pasar con todos al momento de la unión?

O sea todos los seres vivientes, llámense personas o animales, plantas, lo que fuera

¿Qué iba a pasar con todos?

En los dos planetas

Nadie decía nada, se había hecho un silencio impresionante al descubrir lo que les esperaba

Nadie se había imaginado algo así

- Hay que traer los libros de cuando el planeta fue dividido –dijo alguien al recobrar el habla después de la impresión que se llevaron todos

- ¿Hay libros que hablan de eso? –dijo alguien

- Si… no… en realidad todos sabemos cuándo el mago Clow separo a los seres con magia de los seres sin magia… me imagino que fue cuando se separaron los planetas

- O más bien dividió en dos planetas a Ilusión, porque todos los seres sin magia debieron ir a algún lado –dijo alguien más

- Si… esto es más complicado que cualquier cosa que nos hubiéramos imaginado –dijo Eriol

- ¿Cómo pensaste en eso? –le pregunto Syaoran a Sakura ayudándola a levantarse

- Es que me empecé a fijar… que en la parte en donde había agua en un planeta en el otro había tierra… pero hasta en las partes chicas, hay islotes en un planeta y al pequeños lagos en el otro, por eso se me ocurrió unirlos… para ver qué tan parecidos estaban –dijo Sakura viendo el nuevo planeta ahora frente a ellos

- Esta es más poderoso de lo que nos imaginamos –dijo alguien más

- Por lo que veo hay que ayudar a que los dos planetas se vuelvan a unir no veo la complicación –dijo Syaoran

Todos se le quedaron viendo

¿En que estaría pensando El rey Syaoran?

Continuara:

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, como ya mencione esta historia creo que va a ser corta

Besos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Lunes, 21 de mayo de 2012 el jueves que entra 24 de Mayo de 2012 es mi cumpleaños… 50 años los quiero mucho

Besos a todos, a Dios principalmente

3:10 de la tarde

Revisada 17 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	4. Chapter 4

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 3

CAPITULO 4

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Sakura se quedó viendo a los planetas muy detalladamente y descubrió que había mucho más parecido entre ellos, no tan solo en los nombres

En las zonas en donde en la tierra había tierra, eran zonas que en Ilusión había agua y viceversa

Entonces se fijó en donde había lagos en la tierra, había islas en Ilusión

De repente empezó a dar vueltas a los dos planetas y los veía y los veía y empezó a comparar uno con otro

De repente hizo dos planetas pero en tercera dimensión, los planetas se parecían más de lo que se imaginaba

Es más eran del mismo tamaño

¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta de eso?

Y de repente viendo los dos planetas los empezó a juntar

Cuando los dos planetas quedaron unidos Sakura cayó al suelo comprendiendo lo que iba a pasar

Los dos planetas se iban a "unir" o mejor dicho ¿a estrellar?

A partir de ese momento empezó un gran movimiento de todos, desde luego fueron por los libros que hablaban de la separación de Ilusión

- ¿Yo no sé por qué? tanto alboroto –dijo Syaoran

- ¿No te da terror saber que se van a estrellar los dos planetas? –pregunto Eriol

- Bueno… los niños que se acaban de ir, éramos nosotros adultos así que no creo que pase nada –dijo Syaoran

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO CREES QUE PASE NADA? –grito Sakura al borde de una crisis nerviosa al darse cuenta de la dimensión del problema

- Cálmate Sakura no es para tanto –dijo Syaoran

- A NOOOO –dijo Sakura

Empezando a lanzar todas las cosas que tenía a la mano, o sea libros, cuadernos, vasos, jarras, lápices, o sea todo, es más los dos planetas el de la Tierra e Ilusión también se los aventó

- YA BASTA –grito Syaoran

- ¿Pero porque? Si no hay ningún problema –dijo Sakura enfadada

- ¿Cómo que no hay problema?, me estas pegando con todo aunque lo trato de esquivar –dijo Syaoran

Muy molesto sobándose por diferentes partes del cuerpo donde Sakura le había pegado con las cosas que le lanzaba

- Porque te hechice para que hagas lo que hagas te den las cosas para que sientas el peligro en el que estamos –Sakura

- La Tierra e Ilusión no se van a esquivar y si no hacemos algo los planetas van a chocar y se van a destruir –decía Sakura

Furiosa lanzándole más cosas a Syaoran

Syaoran ya no dijo nada, pero ahora con magia empezó a destruir o desaparecer las cosas que Sakura le seguía lanzando

- ¿A cuál planeta piensas destruir o desaparecer? –grito enojada Sakura

Al ver lo que estaba haciendo Syaoran

Syaoran se quedó quieto al comprender lo que estaba haciendo

Sakura se dejó caer al suelo y siguió llorando al darse cuenta que Syaoran no había comprendido la magnitud del problema que tenían que resolver

Paso un momento antes de que Syaoran fijara la vista en Sakura y la viera como estaba llorando

Nadie se movía de donde estaban, no decían nada al comprender el problema de lo que se venía, o sea en el mejor de los casos un solo planeta se salvaba, pero la reina tenía razón

¿Cuál planeta?

Esto era una locura, los dos planetas tenían un sinfín de diferentes vidas viviendo en ellos y si los de Ilusión dirían que ese planeta era mejor que siguiera existiendo

Aunque la Tierra, bueno había mucha gente que la verdad no merecía ni existir, de todo tipo y bueno en cierta forma todos en Ilusión vivían en armonía, en cambio aquí en la tierra estaban divididos, de divididos, de divididos

Diferentes idiomas, religiones, ideas políticas o sea había mucha diferencia entre toda la gente del planeta Tierra

Pero todos tenían el mismo derecho a existir, por la simple razón que Dios le dio la vida, quienes eran ellos para elegir que planeta tenía que seguir existiendo

Y si se decidían por uno y resultaba que Dios había pensado en el otro, todos morirían

Era un gran problema

Se podría pasar a toda la gente a Ilusión, pero si Ilusión fuera el planeta que no resistiera, "el hechizo", o si todos se pasaban a la Tierra, pero esta no soportara "el hechizo".

Aunque pensándolo bien, se tendría que hacer un hechizo muy poderoso para tratar de unir los dos planetas y que no se destruyeran en el proceso

¿Cómo lo iban a lograr?

Como fuera, tenían que hacer algo porque si no lo hacían los dos planetas se destruirían entre sí

Syaoran se acercó a Sakura para levantarla y abrazarla al comprender la angustia de Sakura

No quiso burlarse del problema, era un gran problema,

Más bien lo que trataba era de no darle tanta importancia y en cierta forma ver el lado positivo del problema

Si ellos habían venido convertidos en bebés y con sus hijos, eso quería decir que lo iban a lograr, que iban a salir adelante

Pero:

Al momento que Syaoran tomo del brazo a Sakura para levantarla

- No me toques –grito Sakura desapareciendo de donde estaba

Sakura estaba tan nerviosa y tan enojada que no pensó a donde ir, solo quería desaparecer del lugar en donde estaba Syaoran

Y sin pensarlo apareció en medio de la sala comedor de sus papás en donde los dos estaban comiendo y desde luego al verla aparecer de la nada los dos gritaron y se desmayaron

En la casa de Syaoran y Sakura, Syaoran vio como desapareció Sakura, y sintió su movimiento, o más bien energía que salía de su casa y se dirigía a casa de sus suegros

En eso se oyó un gran grito de parte de sus suegros

- Espérenme aquí –solo dijo Syaoran saliendo corriendo de su casa y entrando a casa de sus suegros

Sakura escucho el grito de sus papás y comprendió lo que acababa de hacer, o sea solo quería alejarse de Syaoran

Y bueno regreso a su casa, bueno a la casa de sus padres, pero nunca pensó en que la iban a ver aparecer y desde luego no esperaba esa reacción de sus padres

Aunque pensándolo bien

¿Qué reacción podría esperar?

Desde luego corrió a ayudar a sus papás a enderezarse pues uno cayo asía el frente y el otro de lado

En eso estaba cuando entro Syaoran en la casa

- Solo a ti se te ocurre aparecer así –dijo molesto Syaoran

- Solo quería alejarme de ti –protesto Sakura

- No estamos en Ilusión para hacer lo que quieras –dijo Syaoran

Haciendo magia y elevando a sus suegros y pasándolos a la sala para recostarlos en los sillones

- Yo solo quería alejarme de ti –volvió a insistir Sakura molesta acomodando a sus padres

- Y ahora que vamos a hacer… hay que lanzarles un hechizo para que olviden tu oportuna aparición –dijo Syaoran enojado

- ¿Hechizos? –dijo el papá de Sakura abriendo sorprendido los ojos sin comprender que estaba pasando

- ¿Olvidar? –dijo la mamá de Sakura también reaccionando

- NNNNOOO –grito Sakura agarrando las manos de Syaoran para detener el hechizo

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto el señor Kinomoto viendo a los recién casados

- Tenemos que hablar –dijo muy bajito Sakura

- Con un hechizo resolvemos el problema –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y qué? Piensas hechizar a toda la gente del planeta para que no sepan lo que va a pasar –dijo Sakura enojada

- Ese es otro problema… por el momento solo quiero borrar de la memoria de tus padres tu gran aparición-dijo Syaoran empezándose a desesperar

- Pero ellos más que nadie tienen derecho a saber la verdad… al igual que tus padres… ellos también merecen saber la verdad… a fin de cuentas somos sus hijos –grito desesperada Sakura

Los Señores Kinomoto ya se habían sentado cada quien en el sillón donde los habían acostado, solo se veían entre si y a la pareja que discutía enfrente de ellos

¿Qué estaba pasando?

- AAAAAA también quieres que lo sepan mis padres… Pues empieza a hablar –dijo Syaoran apareciendo a sus padres con un movimiento de manos

Los señores Kinomoto no supieron ni que pensar, primero vieron como aparecía su hija en medio de la sala y se llevaron una gran impresión pues se desmayaron

Después empezaron a oír que hablaban de hechizarlos y borrarles la memoria

Y de decirles la verdad y ahora aparecían en medio de su sala los papás de Syaoran, los señores Li

Quienes por cierto no sabían ni que pensar, pues el matrimonio estaba a muchos kilómetros del lugar pues vivían en otra región no lejos de ahí, pero si como a una hora y media de donde estaban

Ninguno de los dos sabía desde luego que estaba pasando, o más bien de los 4

- Estas loco… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –grito Sakura desesperada de lo que estaba haciendo Syaoran

- ¿Querías decirles la verdad no? Pues adelante –dijo Syaoran señalando a las dos parejas que estaban ahí

- ¿En dónde estamos? –preguntaron los señores Li

Asustados, sorprendidos, y sintiéndose que se estaban volviendo locos, pues si estaban en su casa

¿Cómo llegaron a ese lugar?

Mientras Syaoran miraba a Sakura retándola a decir la verdad

Continuara:

Y pido disculpas por tardar en actualizar esta historia y es que en el momento que pensé que tenía que haber un pleito, pues como que me bloqueé, ya saben a mí no me gustan los pleitos y tener que escribir uno pues no se me da muy bien, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal

Aparte que con mi otra historia, como son totalmente diferentes, de repente me enredo con las ideas y me bloqueo

Miércoles, 3 de octubre del 2012, 6 de la tarde

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Besos a Dios y a todos y pidan a Dios que todo salga bien

Revisada 17 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	5. Chapter 5

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 3

CAPITULO 5

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

- ¿Querías decirles la verdad no? Pues adelante –dijo Syaoran señalando a las dos parejas que estaban ahí

- ¿En dónde estamos? –preguntaron los señores Li

Asustados, sorprendidos y sintiéndose que se estaban volviendo locos, pues si estaban en su casa

¿Cómo llegaron a ese lugar?

Mientras Syaoran miraba a Sakura retándola a decir la verdad

- ¿Están bien? –pregunto Sakura agarrando a la señora Li quien se empezó a sentir mareada

- ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto el señor Li viendo a Syaoran

- Lo que pasa es que somos hechiceros… yo no sé los quería decir pero como Sakura nunca piensa las cosas apareció enfrente de sus padres sin previo aviso… y como insistió en decirles la verdad a sus papás y a los míos –dijo Syaoran tal cual eran las cosas

- SYAORAN –grito Sakura viéndolo con ojos que trataban de matarlo

A lo que de la nada aparecieron unas manos tratando de ahorcar a Syaoran

- Nnnnnnnooooooo –volvió a gritar Sakura y las manos desaparecieron

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?... ¿Querías matarme? –dijo sorprendido Syaoran dando un paso atrás y poniendo sus manos en la garganta

- HHHHHaaaaaayyyyyyyyy –se me olvida que tengo que pensar antes de pensar

- ¿Eso no es un pleonasmo? Estas diciendo lo mismo dos veces –dijo el señor Kinomoto sorprendido de lo que estaban viendo

- Se podría decir que si… pero no… ¿estás bien amor?… no lo hice a propósito –dijo Sakura acercándose a Syaoran, quien aprovecho para darle un beso rápido

- Tenemos que hablar, ¿se pueden sentar? –dijo Syaoran a los dos matrimonios tomando de la mano a Sakura

- Estaba cocinando… seme pueden quemar las cosas –dijo la señora Li

Syaoran levanto la mano y con un movimiento de su mano dijo

- Ya apague la estufa –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y la licuadora? –volvió a preguntar la señora Li

- Está bien ahorita regreso –y Syaoran desapareció de la sala

Dejando a todos sorprendidos

- Ahorita regresa –dijo de inmediato Sakura

- ¿En verdad son hechiceros? –pregunto el señor Kinomoto

- Si… ahora que regrese Syaoran les platicamos todo –solo dijo Sakura apretándose las manos nerviosa

- Ya está… ya había apagado la estufa, apague la licuadora, tape todo, y es más apague la lavadora y la televisión –dijo Syaoran reapareciendo junto a Sakura y agarrándole una mano

- ¿Y bien? –pregunto el señor Li

- Bueno… ¿por dónde empezamos? –se preguntó Syaoran

- ¿Por el principio, el viaje a Ilusión? –dijo Sakura

- ¿El viaje a Ilusión? –preguntaron los 4

- ¿Se acuerdan que en los papeles del viaje decía que nos habíamos ganado un premio para estudiar en Ilusión? –Dijo Sakura

- Si… un error de escritura –dijo el señor Li

- En realidad no fue un error de escritura… Ilusión es un planeta y cuando entramos nosotros supusimos a los pasillos para llegar al avión… bueno al cruzar una puerta aparecimos en medio de una llanura –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron los 4

- Resulta que nosotros en nuestra vida pasada fuimos personas de ese planeta… matrimonio para ser más precisos… pero descubrimos que algo iba a pasar y decidimos renacer aquí en la tierra –dijo Syaoran

- Si… ustedes son nuestros padres –dijo Sakura

- No sabemos qué es lo que va a pasar –dijo Syaoran

- No sabíamos que es lo que va a pasar –corrigió Sakura

- No sabíamos –repitió Syaoran

- Pero resulta que Ilusión es un planeta que prácticamente todo se mueve con magia –Dijo Sakura

- Y prácticamente con solo pensar cosas nosotros podíamos hacer magia –dijo Syaoran

- Desde luego al principio desde luego que no creíamos en magia, duendes, ni hadas –dijo Sakura

- Y bueno convertí a Sakura, en un bebé y después en una niña de tres años –dijo Syaoran

- Y yo lo convertí en un anciano –dijo Sakura

- Y bueno aprendimos a la mala que la magia existe –dijo Syaoran

- Por eso tardamos tanto en comunicarnos con ustedes –dijo Sakura

- Eso de aparecer y desaparecer cosas y hacer cosas que uno solo piensa impresiona bastante –dijo Syaoran

- Y el saber que todos los seres que tu sabias que solo existían en la imaginación existen, desde luego es impresionante –dijo Sakura

- Pero el descubrir que tienes magia y que eres una de las personas más fuertes en la magia eso es lo que es más impresionante –Syaoran

- Y desde luego que tenemos que medirnos hasta con los pensamientos… si no nos puede pasar como lo que le acaba de pasarle a Sakura que casi me ahorca –dijo Syaoran

- Ya te dije que lo siento –protesto Sakura

- Y resulta que en ese planeta como todos se rigen con la magia, pues las personas con más poderes mágicos son sus reyes –dijo Syaoran

- Y desafortunadamente para nosotros resulta que tenemos muchos poderes –dijo Sakura

- Si… nosotros como somos las personas con más magia del planeta… bueno venimos a ser sus reyes –dijo Syaoran

- ¿A ver?... no sé si entiendo bien, ¿resulta que son magos… y son reyes? –dijo el señor Li

Las señoras solo escuchaban todo, no decían nada, estaban realmente sorprendidas, eran los señores quienes de repente preguntaban

- Si… nosotros no queremos… es más es algo raro, a pesar que se podría decir que solo nos pasamos "leyendo" o más bien investigando, y practicando magia… tenemos ingresos –dijo Syaoran

- ¿No se sacaron la lotería? –pregunto el señor Kinomoto

- No… desde que estamos en Ilusión tenemos cuentas, mancomunadas se podría decir –dijo Sakura

- Bueno eso es porque están casados –dijo el señor Li

- Llevamos solo unos cuantos meses casados, y esta cuenta nos apareció desde que estamos en Ilusión –dijo Syaoran los dos extendiendo los brazos izquierdos

- ¿Por qué nos muestran sus brazos? –pregunto el señor Li

- Porque en ellos a toda la gente de Ilusión se les aparece cuanto tienen de ingresos, y si gastan disminuye… si hacen cosas aumentan –dijo Syaoran mostrando de nuevo su brazo

En donde tenía una gran cantidad, misma que tenía también Sakura impresa

- ¿Y cómo pueden usar ese ingreso? –pregunto el señor Kinomoto o sea estaban hablando de tradiciones y toda una cultura nueva

- Quiero 20 mil pesos –dijo Syaoran

Y estos aparecieron en su mano y bueno se redujo una cantidad de la cantidad que tenían, claro fue menos lo que desapareció por el cambio equivalente

- Se redujo efectivamente la cantidad que apareciste –dijo sorprendido el señor Kinomoto

- Bueno de ahí provienen nuestros ingresos –dijo Syaoran

- Aunque en un principio era lo único en común que teníamos –dijo Sakura

- ¿O sea que no siempre fueron pareja? –dijo el señor Li

- No… desde que llegamos a Ilusión nos decían que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio muy unido y que nos queríamos mucho –dijo Syaoran

- Y la verdad se sorprendieron que no fuéramos de nuevo pareja –dijo Sakura

- No recordamos nada, o casi nada de nuestra vida anterior –dijo Syaoran

- Y bueno nos sorprendían a cada rato preguntando si sentíamos algo especial el uno por el otro –dijo Sakura

- Y la verdad yo la veía como a una niña –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Niña? –dijo Sakura

- Bueno no me podrás negar que a tus 14 años parecías una niña de 12 –protesto Syaoran

- Pero Eriol aun así me vio bonita –dijo Sakura

- Ni me lo recuerdes que le hago un hechizo –dijo Syaoran enojado levantando una mano

- ¿Por eso te hiciste novia del joven? –pregunto la señora Kinomoto

- Si… todos en Ilusión decían que Eriol y yo hacíamos bonita pareja, y se lamentaban que no fuéramos Syaoran y yo –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y entonces porque de repente decidiste que te querías casar con mi hija? –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Que bonita foto –dijo Syaoran

Viendo una foto de su boda que tenían en la sala, una foto en la cual estaban ellos, con sus hijos y ellos mismos chicos

Si la misma foto que estaban viendo en Ilusión o bueno una parecida porque esta era chica y la que tenían en palacio en el futuro era de tamaño natural

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la foto? –protesto el señor Kinomoto

- ¿Se acuerda que cuando llegaron los niños usted me dijo que la niña se parecía mucho a Sakura de esa edad? –dijo Syaoran

- Si… era idéntica –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Pues resulto que era idéntica porque era Sakura –Dijo Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo? No se supone que no pueden haber dos personas del mismo ser al mismo tiempo –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- En realidad se han dicho tantas y tantas cosas, que muy pocas en realidad son verdad, pero como todas las dan por un hecho juran y perjuran que son verdad –dijo Syaoran

- Que filosófico te pusiste –dijo Sakura

- Y bueno la filosofía es la madre de todas las ciencias, y respecto a ¿Por qué pudieron estar las dos Sakuras juntas? –Syaoran

- Fue por que la niña era adulta y regreso del futuro convirtiéndose en niña –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y quiénes son los jóvenes? –dijo el señor Li

- Son nuestros futuros hijos… sus futuros nietos –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Por eso parecían gemelos? –dijo la señora Li

- Si… y desde luego que cuando lo descubrí pues ya no quise estar separada de Sakura pues supe que es el amor de mis vidas –dijo Syaoran abrazando a Sakura quien se sonrojo

- ¿Y bueno que piensan? –pregunto Syaoran

- Es mucha información para asimilarla –dijo el señor Li

- Y ¿cómo viven las hadas, duendes, quienes más dices? –pregunto el señor Kinomoto

- Después te llevamos a Ilusión para que los conozcas a todos –sonrió Sakura

- ¿O sea que son reyes? –pregunto el señor Li

- Pues si… se puede decir que si… aunque no nos gusta ser reyes y tener tanta responsabilidad –dijo Syaoran

- Por eso tienen que estudiar chicos… y ustedes dejaron la escuela –protesto la señora Li

- Bueno… respecto al estudio… resulta que con solo agarrar un libro ya sabemos de qué se trata –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Enserio? –Preguntaron los 4 sorprendidos

- Creo que también tiene que ver con la magia, porque Eriol también le pasa lo mismo –Syaoran

- Aunque a Santiago y Rocío no –Syaoran

- Si me presta un libro que usted sepa bien de que se trata y que desde luego yo no haya visto –dijo Syaoran

El señor Kinomoto fue por un libro y se lo entrego, no lo había leído completo pero lo acaba de traer de la universidad así que Syaoran desde luego no sabía de qué se trataba

Syaoran lo tomo paso las hojas rápido sin que se viera nada y se lo entrego al señor Kinomoto

- Este libro habla de las pirámides de Egipto y que no fueron esclavos los que las construyeron –dijo Syaoran y dio más datos

El señor Kinomoto no lo podía creer, si de eso se trataba ese libro.

- Por cierto… hay una carta en la página 194 –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Una carta? –pregunto el señor Kinomoto abriendo el libro y buscando la carta

- ujum… creo que es privada –dijo Syaoran poniéndose rojo

El señor Kinomoto se sorprendió más y saco la carta

Estaba en un sobre sellado o sea no se podía sacar la carta hasta que se rompiera el sello

¿Cómo sabía Syaoran de que se trataba?

Pero Syaoran se sorprendió cuando su suegro dijo

- Es de la chica que te he platicado que quiere que seamos novios –dijo el señor abriendo la carta y dándosela a su esposa

- AAA es esa chica, que latosa –dijo Sakura

- ¿Ellas saben? –pregunto Syaoran sorprendido

- Desde luego… no eres el único que adora a su esposa y su familia ¿sabes? –dijo el señor Kinomoto sonriendo

- ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué piensan? –dijo Syaoran

- Pues que es algo increíble, pero qué bueno que nos dijeron –dijo el señor Li

- Además que qué pueden hacer… ya nos lo dijeron –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- ¿Borrarles la memoria? cómo quería hacer desde un principio Syaoran –dijo Sakura

- Con toda la fantástica información que nos acaban de dar ¿Nos quieren borrar la memoria? –pregunto el señor Kinomoto

- Pues si no lo querían o podían entender pues si –dijo Syaoran

- Ustedes han pasado por esto solos… al decirnos es darnos a nosotros sus padres la oportunidad de ver si podemos ayudarlos con lo que tengan que hacer –dijo el señor Li

- Gracias –sonrieron Sakura y Syaoran

- Y eso me recuerda… eres un insensible… un egoísta… un patán –Sakura volviendo a aventarle de todo lo que se encontraba a la mano a Syaoran

- Cálmate –grito Syaoran tratando de acercarse a Sakura

- No me toques –volvió a gritar Sakura

Y con un movimiento de manos de Sakura Syaoran desapareció

Continuara:

Estoy inspirada y bueno ahora creo que voy a adelantar algunos capítulos de esta historia y me van a tener que esperar con ¿No puedo creer que exista el amor verdadero?

Besos Dios y a todos

Gracias por leer mis historias y pídanle a Dios que todo salga bien

Ayer mi nieta cumplió un año, hoy le vamos a hacer una fiestecita aquí en la casa

Besos amor lindo, Danna Jimena

Sábado, 6 de octubre del 2012

Son las 10:35 de la mañana

Revisada 17 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	6. Chapter 6

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 3

CAPITULO 6

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

- Y eso me recuerda… eres un insensible… un egoísta… un patán –Sakura volviendo a aventarle de todo lo que se encontraba a la mano a Syaoran

- Cálmate –grito Syaoran tratando de acercarse a Sakura

- No me toques –volvió a gritar Sakura

Y con un movimiento de manos de Sakura Syaoran desapareció

- ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntaron los 4

- Acabamos de descubrir que es lo que va a pasar y el tonto de mi marido, dice que no nos preocupemos que no va a pasar nada, porque los niños que se acaban de ir, somos nosotros adultos y eso significa que vamos a solucionar el problema fácilmente –dijo Sakura empezando a llorar

- Hija, ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?, no creo que sea para tanto –dijo el papá de Sakura

- Ilusión y la tierra van a chocar –dijo Sakura llorando desesperadamente

Todos se pusieron pálidos

- Entienden el problema, podemos morir todos… los seres de Ilusión y nosotros –dijo Sakura sentándose y cubriéndose la cara con sus manos y siguiendo llorando

- ¿QQQQUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉ? –gritaron los 4

- Lo que escucharon… y no entiendo por qué Syaoran le quiere dar una mínima dimensión al problema… que vamos a hacer –dijo llorando

- Bueno no es por estar del lado de mi hijo… pero yo creo que él tiene razón… si los niños que vinieron fueron ustedes del futuro y sus hijos, pues yo creo que van a encontrar la solución al problema –dijo el señor Li

Sakura le hecho unos ojos que la verdad no tuvo que decir que también lo quería matar, pues de nuevo unas manos aparecieron acercándose al cuello del señor Li

- NNNNNNNNNooooooooooo –volvió a gritar Sakura y las manos desaparecieron

Los cuatro solo se vieron entre sí… ¿Qué podían hacer? O ¿decir?

- Sakura Hija… tienen un gran problema… o más bien todos tenemos un gran problema… y es mejor tranquilizarnos porque peleando pues no solucionamos absolutamente nada –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Pero es que ¿Qué podemos hacer?... le empecé a lanzar cosas como hace rato… a mi marido y bueno con magia los empezó a lanzar para un lado o a desintegrar… y le dije a qué planeta vas a desintegrar… hasta entonces comprendió el problema… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Sakura volviéndose a cubrir su cara con sus manos pues no ha parado de llorar

La verdad es un gran problema, pero las dos parejas veían que pues peleando no iban a resolver nada

Por su parte Syaoran había aparecido de nuevo en la biblioteca de su casa y estaba que echaba chispas del coraje que estaba haciendo

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Eriol

- Qué a mi esposa no se le da la gana de hablar con migo –dijo muy enojado Syaoran

- Pero si llevas haya más de una hora ¿cómo que no hablaron? –dijo Oscar

- Lo que paso fue que a mi esposa se le ocurrió aparecer en medio de la sala mientras mis suegros estaban comiendo… y bueno ya les dijimos la verdad de todo –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y qué paso? –preguntaron

- Estoy aquí –dijo Syaoran

- No… eso ya lo sabemos, ¿Qué dijeron los padres de Sakura? –alguien más

- Los padres de Sakura y los míos, dijeron que qué bueno que se los dijimos –dijo Syaoran

- ¿También los tuyos?

- Si, si íbamos a hablar pues de una vez a los cuatro para que ya no hayan secretos –dijo muy enojado Syaoran

O sea Sakura no quería hablar con él, es más había intentado matarlo, todo por algo que tenía solución

Si Sakura tenía razón, no tenía ni idea de esa solución

Pero él tenía razón no era algo para hacerlo tan grande… bueno quizás si… pero tenían que tener calma para buscar esa solución

Mientras con Sakura

- Hija… no es por molestar… me gustaría pensar mejor la situación… pero ¿Nos podrías regresar a nuestra casa? No traemos ni dinero –dijo el señor Li

- Tomen –dijo Sakura

Tomando el dinero que había aparecido Syaoran dividiéndolo en dos y entregándoselo a los dos señores

- Pero y esto… es su dinero –dijo el señor Li

- Nosotros no lo necesitamos… como pueden ver podemos aparecer lo que queramos… acéptenlo por favor –dijo Sakura

Secándose unas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, su mamá le dio un pañuelo

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se hacen a su casa? –pregunto la señora Kinomoto

- ¿Cómo una hora, más lo que hagamos a la central de autobuses de aquí y de la de allá a la casa? –contesto la señora Li

- No se me hace gusto, Syaoran los trajo aquí pues que él los regrese –dijo Sakura

Con un movimiento de manos los señores Li desaparecieron de donde estaban

Y apareciendo al lado de Syaoran sorprendiendo a todos en sus formas naturales

Lo cual sorprendió a todos, pues al saber los señores Li la verdad nadie tomo forma humana, que era el hechizo que Syaoran había hecho para todos los que no conocían nada de Ilusión solo vieran seres humanos

Pero ahora siguieron con sus formas originales, Elfos, duendes, hadas, muñecos de peluche, etc.

Pues había una gran cantidad de gente que esperaban ver si a alguien se les ocurría hacer algo con lo que iba a pasar

Y desde luego que sorprendió a todos, pero nadie dijo nada

Y desde luego los señores Li estaban más que sorprendidos, pues la pequeña biblioteca que ellos recordaban nada tenía que ver con las dimensiones de esa biblioteca

- ¿En dónde estamos? –dijo el señor Li

- En mi casa –dijo Syaoran viendo a sus padres

- Pero la biblioteca de tu casa es pequeña –dijo el señor Li

- Ilusión es un planeta extraño… y bueno varios cosas que pasan allá como ampliarse las habitaciones mientras más personas hay… bueno se nos están haciendo a nosotros… no sé si porque somos supuestamente los reyes –dijo Syaoran

- No son supuestamente los reyes… son los reyes –dijo alguien

- Pero muchas de las cosas que pasan en Ilusión nos pasan aquí –dijo Syaoran restando importancia

Los señores Li solo veían a su alrededor a todos esos diferentes seres

- Tu gorila que te regalaron –dijo de repente la señora Li viendo al gorila de peluche

- Se llama Oscar… y como les dijimos… tienen vida y ellos son otros miembros del planeta Ilusión –dijo Syaoran empezando a ver el pánico en sus rostros

- Mucho gusto –dijeron todos

- Mucho gusto –dijeron los señores Li incrédulos de los seres que estaban viendo ahí

- ¿Y qué están haciendo aquí? –pregunto Syaoran

- Sakura dijo que como tú nos trajiste, que tú nos devuelvas –dijo el señor Li

- Aaaaaaaaa no… ella quiere resolver problemas, pues que los regrese –dijo Syaoran

Haciendo otro movimiento de manos y regresando al matrimonio Li a la sala de los Kinomoto

Quienes no sabían bien qué decir o hacer para ayudar a su hija la verdad era una situación muy rara

Y ver con qué facilidad su hija y su yerno aparecen y desaparecen a las personas era algo increíble

- ¿Por qué regresaron? –pregunto Sakura

- No estén jugando con nosotros… no somos pelotas, y estos saltos de lugar se sienten muy extraños –dijo el señor Li

- ¿Pero por qué no los regreso Syaoran? –pregunto Sakura

- Qué como a ti te gusta resolver problemas… pues que nos regreses –dijo la señora Li

- Pero yo no sé en donde viven… nunca me ha llevado a su casa como quiere que los envié –protesto Sakura levantando una mano

- Nooo… no te molestes… nos vamos en camión… no es tanto tiempo –dijo el señor Li

- No se me hace gusto… Mi marido los trajo, que él los regrese –volvió a protestar Sakura

- Nooo no te preocupes nosotros nos vamos –insistió el señor Li

- Si supiera en donde viven –dijo Sakura

- Te podemos dar la dirección –dijo la señora Li

- Eso no me sirve porque no tengo ni idea de donde es… pero –se quedó pensando Sakura

- ¿Pero qué? –preguntaron los señores Li

- Si piensan con todo su corazón a donde quieren ir… los puedo mandar –dijo Sakura

- Mejor nos vamos en transporte común y corriente es más seguro –dijo el señor Li dirigiéndose a la salida

- No… no se preocupe… es más para que no haya algún error… los acompaño, así si van a dar a otro lugar los regreso, no hay problema –dijo Sakura

- ¿Podemos ir nosotros también? –pregunto el papá de Sakura

- ¿Ustedes? –pregunto Sakura

- Si… los señores Li han saltado de un lugar para otro, nosotros queremos saber que se siente –dijo la mamá de Sakura

- En realidad el salto no se siente, lo que si destantea es estar viendo un lugar y aparece en uno totalmente diferente –dijo el señor Li

- Si eso es raro –dijo la señora Li

- ¿Podemos ir? –pregunto el señor Kinomoto emocionado

- Esta bien… tómense de las manos todos para que nadie se vaya a perder en el camino –dijo Sakura sonriendo

Todos parecían niños chiquitos que los iban a sacar a pasear

- ¿Esta todo apagado? –Pregunto Sakura

- Deja tapo algunas cosas en la cocina –dijo la mamá de Sakura

Los señores Kinomoto empezaron a recoger cosas de la mesa y guardar todo y bueno cerrar la puerta y las ventanas… uno nunca sabe

Sakura veía como se meneaban sus papás por la casa, como si se fueran de viaje, que exagerados en dos minutos estarían de vuelta pero bueno

Así regresando a ocupar sus lugares, Sakura en el centro, a sus lados las señoras y a sus lados los señores cerrando el círculo

- ¿Están listos? –pregunto Sakura

- Siiii –contestaron todos emocionados

Pues los señores Kinomoto les contagiaron su entusiasmo

- Señora… píense a dónde quiere ir –dijo Sakura a la señora Li

Y todos desaparecieron de la casa de los Kinomoto

Apareciendo en una gran playa la cual destanteo a todos

- Esta no es la casa –dijo el señor Li viendo todo a su alrededor

- ¿No viven aquí? aunque teníamos que aparecer dentro de la casa –dijo Sakura

- Ella dijo que pensara a donde quería ir… y yo hace tiempo que quiero venir a Acapulco, es una playa hermosa –dijo la señora Li a modo de justificación

- Hay mujer… ahora déjame pensar a mí –dijo el señor Li

- ¿Por qué no aprovechamos unas horas de divertirnos aquí? –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Si… no tenemos prisa… a modo de distracción y descanso para ti Sakura… tenemos dinero podemos pasarla un rato bien –dijo la mamá de Sakura

- ¿No tienen algo que hacer? –pregunto Sakura a los Li

- Ya que estamos aquí –dijo el señor Li

Habían aparecido cerca de la playa, entre unas palmeras así que nadie los había visto porque Acapulco como es una playa internacional normalmente hay mucha gente

Fueron a registrarse al hotel que estaba cerca y bueno fueron a comprarse trajes de baño y después de cambiarse se fueron a la playa en donde pidieron les llevaran comida pues efectivamente todos tenían hambre por que los interrumpieron en medio de la comida

Aunque Sakura se sentía triste, era el primer día que se separaba de Syaoran desde que se habían casado pero tenía que hacerlo reaccionar

El problema que tenían que enfrentar era muy grande

Continuara:

Hoy es jueves 25 de octubre de 2012, son las 12:30 del medio día

Hecho este capítulo voy a continuar con la otra historia, o sea ya tengo casi el año escribiéndola, ya la tengo que terminar

Bueno no el año, pero espero terminarla antes de diciembre que es cuando vuelvo a ver a mi primo

Besos a todos y Dios que todo salga bien

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 20 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	7. Chapter 7

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 3

CAPITULO 7

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Syaoran sintió que desaparecieron, pero sintió que se fueron más lejos de lo que él pensaba y con un movimiento de mano apareció una imagen frente a él, encima de la mesa en donde estaba recargado

Todos se sorprendieron, pero no dijeron nada

Syaoran vio como habían aparecido en una playa y escucho como le decían a Sakura que si se podían quedar para que se distrajera

Syaoran con otro movimientos de manos desapareció la imagen, salió de la biblioteca dejando a todos solos y subió a su recamara

Estaba enojado muy enojado, si Sakura no lo quería cerca pues que se olvidara de él

Todos muy disimuladamente salieron de la casa, no se querían entrometer entre pleitos de matrimonios así que todos mejor se fueron a palacio a Ilusión a ver qué averiguaban

Sakura bueno, si se metió a nadar, jugo pelota de playa con sus papás y los papás de Syaoran, tenía que reconocer estaban haciendo todo para distraerla y bueno que pasara un buen rato y se olvidara del problema

Pero desafortunadamente era un gran problema y distrayéndose solo le quitaba tiempo para encontrar una solución

Se fueron a dormir, los señores Li en un cuarto para ellos, pero los papás de Sakura no dejaron que ella durmiera aparte, la querían cuidar como cuando era chiquita

Por su parte, Syaoran estuvo gran parte de la tarde en su recamara cambiándole a todos los canales de televisión

Hasta que se arto y pensó en los que estarían viendo cómo resolver el problema y decidió bajar a ver en que podía ayudar

Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie en su casa, o sea ni Eriol, ni su primo estaban ahí

¿Qué había pasado?

Y con un movimiento de sus manos apareció otra imagen donde vio que todos estaban en Ilusión estudiando documentos

Borro la imagen y vio todo a su alrededor

Que sola se veía la casa, en un momento dado estaban rodeados por mucha gente por el problema que tenían, pero

¿Qué pasaría cuando el problema se resolviera y se quedaran solos?

O sea él con Sakura

Syaoran se quedó pensando, eran un matrimonio que por diversas circunstancias no habían estado solos, pero cuando esto terminara, ellos se quedarían solos

¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Estarían los dos solos, Sakura y él

Por el problema que tenían sabía que Sakura iba a regresar

Pero ¿qué pasaría cuando resolvieran el problema?

¿Sakura iba a querer seguir a su lado?

De repente Syaoran se sintió realmente solo en el mundo, que digo mundo solo en el universo

Y quiso abrazar a Sakura

Al diablo con lo que pasara, de nada serviría la vida si Sakura no estaba a su lado

Y con un movimiento de manos apareció a Sakura entre sus brazos

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Sakura tratando que Syaoran la soltara

- Cálmate amor… no pasa nada, solo que te extraño muchísimo y no puedo vivir sin ti… y si tú no estás conmigo la verdad no me interesa seguir viviendo… ni el futuro de los planetas –Syaoran

- Estas horas que has estado lejos de mi han sido un verdadero infierno para mi… no vuelvas a alejarme de ti por ningún motivo, o razón –dijo Syaoran besándola con todo el amor que sentía por ella

Sakura con una gran sonrisa abrazo a Syaoran cuando de repente empezó a sonar el teléfono

Los dos se le quedaron viendo y de mala gana Sakura tomo el teléfono

- ¿Diga? –dijo Sakura

- ¿Hija estas bien? –Pregunto su papá

Syaoran los hizo desaparecer y aparecieron en el cuarto donde estaban los papás de Sakura, en donde ya estaban también sus papás

- Disculpen… pero tenía que hablar con mi esposa –dijo Syaoran quien cargaba a Sakura

- ¿Me puedes bajar? –dijo sonrojada Sakura

- ¿Me disculpas? –volvió a preguntar Syaoran

- Si –sonrió Sakura y Syaoran la puso en el piso

- No sé qué piensen, si quieren quedarse unos días de vacaciones o se quieren regresar de una vez… yo me llevo a mi esposa –dijo Syaoran

- Deja pagamos y nos regresan de una vez… no sé cuánto tiempo es de viaje de regreso

Y así lo hicieron, pagaron los cuartos y en un tronido de dedos todos aparecieron en sus respectivas casas

Al otro día llegaron los de Ilusión con cierta precaución, no sabían que había pasado

Gustavo se había quedado con Eriol a dormir

Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso de los dos planetas pero todavía se le hacía increíble a Gustavo eso de poder pasar de un mundo a otro con tanta facilidad

Y bueno llegaron con la novedad que no habían descubierto nada nuevo

Que en la época que el mago Clow vivió bueno había mucha injusticia y que por eso había separado los seres con magia de los seres sin magia

Pero no decía nada de que precisamente había hecho

Habían checado en todos los libros existentes de esa época, pero nada nuevo

No había nada

Pero uno nunca sabe que les depara el futuro

De una cosa estaban seguros, no faltaba tanto tiempo porque el palacio que estaba siempre flotando ahora ya estaba sobre la tierra y eso era una señal que el cambio estaba cerca

Pero por más libros donde investigaron no encontraron nada

Así que lo único que tenían era que tenían que seguir practicando magia

¿Cómo la usarían?

Ni idea pero todos tenían que seguir estudiando magia

Syaoran se sorprendió cuando su suegro llego de repente a su casa, pero cual niño en juguetería, como les paso a los Li, nadie cambio de apariencia pues al saber la verdad pues el hechizo hecho por Syaoran ya no se aplicaba

Y de una manera increíble, empezó a platicar con todos

Sakura solo veía a su papá, si sabía que su papá se volvería loco con tanta gente diferente a ellos, pero estaba feliz viéndolo de un lado a otro

Syaoran solo meneaba la cabeza, ni hablar a él mismo le paso y eso que ellos los fueron conociendo poco a poco

Hasta que a Sakura se le ocurrió una cosa para que su papá siguiera investigando pero que los dejaran a todos trabajar

Y fue el decirle si no quería conocer a los dinosaurios

A lo que su papá la vio sorprendido

Y así junto con su mamá, Sakura los llevo a Ilusión y encargaron a un grupo para que los llevaran a conocer a estos fantásticos animales y su forma de vida

Claro que también les sorprendió ver qué pasaba en el momento que algún animal casaba a otro

Cuando Sakura regreso se encontró a Syaoran con Eriol tomando los planetas y haciendo magia para tratar de unirlos

- ¿Qué hacen? –pregunto Sakura

- Tratamos de hacer un hechizo en el cual podamos maniobrar todas las partículas de los planetas y se unan –Syaoran

- Cómo cuando tú uniste los planetas que apareciste, claro tú hiciste imágenes holográficas –Syaoran

- Pero tenemos que ver de qué manera los podemos maniobrar –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y crees que se pueda? –pregunto Sakura

- Pensamos que si –dijo Eriol

- Pero como puedes pensar que eso sea posible –dijo Sakura

- Clow lo hizo –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo crees? –dijo Sakura

- Él fue el que separo a la gente con magia de la gente sin magia ¿No? –dijo Eriol

- Pues si se van a unir los planetas quiere decir que fueron separados no –dijo Syaoran

- Por pura lógica hay un hechizo que nos permita unir los planetas sin afectar a nadie en ninguno de los dos planetas –dijo Eriol

- Pero necesitamos descubrir cuál es –dijo Syaoran

- Así que a trabajar –dijeron los dos viendo a Sakura

Y si empezaron primero con naranjas, pero por más que insistían las naranjas terminaban chocando

Hasta que cada uno o sea Sakura y Syaoran tomo una naranja y las empezaron a unir, o sea cada uno controlaba una naranja

Y si se unieron las dos naranjas en una, quedando del doble de tamaña

Y así empezaron a practicar el hechizó ya habían descubierto cual era el hechizo

Y desde luego que todos empezaron a practicar, todos los seres con magia, por muy mínima que fuera la magia que poseyeran tenían que practicar

Y si pasaban de un planeta a otro hasta que empezaron a practicar con asteroides y que mejor lugar que la placa de asteroides que flota en el sistema solar

Era curioso… los dos sistemas solares se podrían decir que eran iguales, es más en las dos franjas de asteroides había un pequeño asteroide en forma de bola, redondo

Ya había visto un documental donde hablaban de ese asteroide en partículas y en un descanso que se tomaron Syaoran se quedó viendo el asteroide y se puso a pensar

¿Cómo era posible que la Tierra e Ilusión fueran a chocar?

Si por más que estaban en el espacio exterior de los planetas no los veían cerca

Por alguna parte se tendría que ver la tierra e Ilusión

Si iban a chocar se tendrían que ver aproximarse

De repente Syaoran desapareció y después de un rato volvió a aparecer dejando a todos sorprendido y más cuando lo vieron lo pálido que estaba y la energía verde de curación envolverlo

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Sakura abrazando a Syaoran

- ¿Qué paso? –preguntaron todos los demás que estaban practicando con ellos acercándose a Syaoran

- No es solo la tierra e Ilusión –dijo Syaoran antes de desmayarse

CONTINUARA:

Son las 6 de la tarde, me pase todo el día escribiendo, no lo puedo creer, después de subir el capítulo de mi otra historia, la computadora empezó a hacer cosas muy raras, me dice que estoy en sesión virtual y que nada de lo que haga se va a salvar y efectivamente nada se salva todo se pierde, creo que me van a tener que formatear la compu

Por eso tenía que escribir el capítulo en un solo día, lo subo y no sé si voy a perder toda mi información, pero por lo menos voy a poder publicar este capítulo

La mayoría de mi información ya la respalde, y no se afectaron mis escritos porque tengo el disco dividido en dos, por eso no se me perdió, si ya se ahí está pero quien sabe en dónde

Pero al formatear, pues ahí se pierde todo

Dios que todo salga bien

Besos a todos y gracias a todos que ponen mis diferentes historias en favoritos, o me ponen en autora favorita, siento bonito leer sus comentarios también

Jueves, 01 de noviembre de 2012

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 20 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	8. Chapter 8

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Gracias Sofía Trinidad, no lo había pensado, pero queda perfecto usar lo de los mayas y que coincidencia, llegar a este momento con la historia, o sea ya tengo como 10 años escribiéndola y siempre me pasan cosas extrañas con esta historia, no la he podido escribir a la velocidad de las otras historias, o sea tengo más de 25 historias terminadas y está en particular me ha costado mucho escribirla al ritmo de las otras y está, está en tres partes, no sé porque y que llegue a este punto con la historia y se pueda usar lo que dijeron los mayas y el fin de su calendaría, gracias por la idea

ILUSIÓN 3

CAPITULO 8

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

De repente Syaoran desapareció y después de un rato volvió a aparecer dejando a todos sorprendido y más cuando lo vieron lo pálido que estaba y la energía verde de curación envolverlo

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Sakura abrazando a Syaoran

- ¿Qué paso? –preguntaron todos los demás que estaban practicando con ellos acercándose a Syaoran

- No es solo la tierra e Ilusión –dijo Syaoran antes de desmayarse

Desde luego Sakura se puso histérica al sentir como su marido se desvanecía en sus brazos y empezó a gritar tratando de reanimarlo

Eriol de inmediato con magia lo levanto y lo mantuvo flotando, aunque Sakura no quería soltarlo y trataba de reanimarlo

Eriol los transporto a todos a palacio en Ilusión y recostaron a Syaoran sobre una cama pero Sakura solo quería que reaccionara

Regresando o más bien en el futuro Santiago y Rocío estudiaban los libros de la primaria, vistos desde su edad bueno eran libros demasiado sencillos

¿Cómo no se acordaban de esas cosas?

Cuando de repente llegaron al libro de historia de sexto año y se sorprendieron cuando vieron el capítulo que se refería a la unificación

O sea ya lo habían visto pero como niños mucha importancia no le habían dado, pero ahora

"La unificación" ellos vivían en el año 23 después de la unificación

¿Qué significaba eso?

Regresando con Syaoran

Sakura le daba pequeños golpes en la cara, le puso un trapo con agua fría, le dieron a oler perfume para ver si reaccionaba… la energía que lo envolvía estaba muy verde

¿Qué había pasado?

De repente empezó a reaccionar

- ¿Qué paso? –dijo Syaoran reaccionando sin entender en donde estaba

- Te desmayaste… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –dijo Sakura desesperada

- ¿Me desmaye? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si… estábamos practicando… de repente desapareciste y cuando volviste a aparecer dijiste no solo es la tierra e Ilusión y te desmayaste –dijo Eriol

Syaoran abrió mucho los ojos al recordar lo que había visto

¿Qué iban a hacer?

- ¿Qué paso? –volvió a preguntar Sakura agarrándolo con sus dos manos la cara para que la viera

- Lo que pasa es que quería calcular cuánto tiempo nos resta para practicar, pero por más desde Ilusión o la Tierra no se ven los planetas acercándose –Syaoran

- Entonces se me ocurrió salir del sistema solar para ver por dónde nos estamos aproximando o se están aproximando los planeta –Syaoran

- Y resulta que lo que vi fue a dos sistemas solares acercándose –dijo Syaoran

Todos se quedaron viendo

¿Dos sistemas solares?

¿Cómo que dos sistemas solares?

- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto alguien

Syaoran paso enfrente de él la mano y apareció una imagen en donde se ve efectivamente el universo y se ve como dos galaxias o sistemas solares se están acercando, para cualquiera prácticamente ya están casi chocando

Muchos se pusieron pálidos y las energías verdes los envolvieron

¿Qué iban a hacer?

- Necesitamos a toda la gente que se una para que podamos lograr este objetivo –dijo Syaoran

- Todos en Ilusión practican y piden a Dios que todo salga bien ¿qué más podemos hacer? –dijo Oscar

- Tenemos que hablar con la gente de la Tierra –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Pero con quién? –dijo Sakura

- Con todos… no tenemos tiempo y necesitamos la energía y la fuerza de todos para lograr sobrevivir… si no nos movemos los dos sistemas solares pueden desaparecer –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Qué hacemos primero? –pregunto alguien

- Vamos a la Tierra… necesitamos que todos se unan –dijo Syaoran

- Pero eso va a ser imposible… hay mucha diferencia entre todos… hay países en guerra –Sakura

- Por ejemplo los judíos bombardeando a sus vecinos –Sakura

- ¿Crees que ellos entiendan el problema en el que estamos si ellos piensan que son los amos del universo y los únicos elegidos por Dios? –dijo Sakura desesperada

- Si fueran los elegidos por Dios, nadie más existiríamos y todos existimos ¿no? –Syaoran

- Nadie es más importante que nadie, todos somos iguales y si no hacemos nada por ayudarnos nosotros, no lo vamos a lograr –Syaoran

- ¡Cómo me gustaría que toda la Tierra se rigiera como acá en Ilusión! –dijo Syaoran

- Pues vamos –solo dijo Sakura

- Lo vamos a lograr… es algo difícil, pero todos nos tenemos que unir… y tenemos que empezar por desintegrar todas las bombas que existen en la tierra –dijo Syaoran

- Y ¿cómo lo piensas hacer? –dijo Sakura

- Con magia… tenemos que hacer todo con magia, tenemos que practicar, vamos a usar mucha magia –Syaoran

- Para que dos sistemas solares se unan necesitamos toda la fuerza de la magia para que no nos pase nada… tenemos que practicar –dijo Syaoran

Llegaron a su casa en la tierra

Era de día y Syaoran salió al jardín y se quedó viendo al cielo

Todos los que iban con él lo siguieron

- Ya sé cómo nos vamos a comunicar con todos –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron varios

- El cielo –dijo Syaoran señalando el cielo

- ¿Cómo? –volvieron a preguntar

- Voy a usar el cielo como pantalla y voy a hacer que todos hablemos el mismo idioma para que nos entiendan –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Crees que se pueda? –pregunto Sakura

- Nada perdemos con intentarlo… y si ganamos mucho porque todos nos van a escuchar sin intermediarios –dijo Syaoran

- Pero en la otra parte del planeta es de noche y mucha gente duerme –dijo Sakura

- Igual los voy a despertar para que todos escuchen, nada que me dijeron, oí, me platicaron, TODOS van a escuchar lo que tenemos que hacer –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Tendrán la magia suficiente para abarcar todo el planeta? –pregunto Eriol

- Tenemos que tenerla, si vamos a necesitarla para juntar dos sistemas solares, un planeta es lo de menos –dijo Syaoran

Y tomando las manos de Sakura junto con las suyas levantándolas al cielo dijo

- Todos los seres de la Tierra, vamos a hablar el mismo idioma, no van a existir diferentes idiomas, ni diferentes dialectos, todos nos vamos a entender –entre los dos lanzaron un hechizo al cielo que rodeo todo el planeta

Todos los seres humanos sintieron una energía extraña recórreles el cuerpo y todos levantaron la vista al cielo y para sorpresa de todos, todos vieron a Syaoran y Sakura reflejados en el cielo

A decir verdad hasta las personas que estaban dormidas despertaron y en los techos de sus casas, oficinas, cines, en todos los lugares vieron la misma imagen

- Tenemos problemas… muy serios –dijo Syaoran

- No somos Dioses –dijo Sakura de inmediato

- Pero somos magos… y por lo que nos hemos enterado los más poderosos que han existido en muchísimo tiempo –dijo Syaoran

- Y a pesar que somos ciudadanos Terrestres, resulta que hay otros mundos… si ya se nadie quiere que sepamos de la existencia de extraterrestres –dijo Sakura

- Pero el hecho de que los gobiernos quieran negar la existencia de extraterrestres para nada quiere decir que no existen –dijo Syaoran

- Tenemos un tiempo que no sé porque pero podemos saltar de un planeta a otro y hemos descubierto que mucha de la vida extinta aquí en la tierra allá existe –dijo Sakura

- Como dinosaurios –dijo Syaoran

- Y duendes y hadas y elfos y todos los seres que pensábamos solo eran imaginarios existen allá –dijo Sakura

- Ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a pasar de un planeta a otro y la verdad nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que hacemos –dijo Syaoran

- Y no les hubiéramos dicho nada si no es por el gran problema que tenemos enfrente –dijo Syaoran

Ahora poniendo las imágenes de los dos sistemas solares acercándose unos a otros

Desde luego que toda la gente se sorprendió

En un instante sentían que podían hablar con quienes quisieran y se iban a entender

Luego veían a los jóvenes que les decían que no eran dioses pero que eran magos y les platicaban de extraterrestres

Pero esas imágenes que veían eran impresionantes aunque nadie entendían que tenían que ver esas imágenes que estaban viendo con todos ellos

Desde luego las imágenes se veían preciosas y la verdad no entendían ¿qué era eso?

- Vistas así quizás nos hagan pensar en qué grande es el universo y quien sabe en donde es ese lugar… el problema es éste –dijo Syaoran

Y con un movimiento de su mano empezó a viajar la imagen hasta que llego a la Tierra

Todos vieron el viaje o curso que se tomó y vieron cómo se acercaban a la Tierra

- Cómo les decía… el problema es que un sistema solar completo va a chocar contra nuestro sistema solar –dijo Syaoran

Continuara:

Otro capítulo, no lo puedo creer, ya estoy llegando al final de esta historia, me sorprende y gracias a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia a lo largo de los años, gracias a todos los que me ponen como su autora favorita o alguna de mis historias también en favoritas

Besos a Dios y a todos

Dios que todo salga bien

Jueves, 29 de noviembre de 2012

Son las 2:50 de la tarde y todavía no puedo creer que ya estoy llegando al final de esta historia estoy contenta

Felicidades a mi mamá, a mi tía Graciela, a mi prima Rebeca que cumplieron años en este mes, y a mi padrastro que el día 1 de diciembre también cumple años y felicidades a todos los que cumplen años

Besos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 20 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	9. Chapter 9

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 3

CAPITULO 9

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

- Cómo les decía… el problema es que un sistema solar completo va a chocar contra nuestro sistema solar –dijo Syaoran

- Si no fuera porque hay muchas vidas en juego muy importantes para nosotros sobre todo en el planeta de Ilusión no hubiéramos solicitado su ayuda –dijo Sakura

- Pero como pueden ver, nos queda muy poco tiempo para intentar hacer algo –dijo Syaoran

- La mayoría de la gente de este planeta no vale la pena… que tristeza, por ejemplo los judíos, que según ellos son los elegidos de Dios y que los atacaron mucho durante la segunda guerra mundial –Syaoran

- Pero que están haciendo ahora, hay que compadecernos de ellos por cómo los atacaron durante la segunda guerra mundial y hay que aplaudir que ellos ahora están haciendo lo mismo matando a sus vecinos –dijo Sakura

- Dios nos da la vida y cualquiera que mate a alguien está en contra de la voluntad de Dios –Dijo Syaoran

- Y desafortunadamente ejemplos como lo de los judíos de gente matando gente, de razas en contra de razas, de todos contra todos los podemos encontrar en cualquier parte del planeta –dijo Sakura

- ¡Como me gustaría que el planeta Tierra se rigiera como en Ilusión! –volvió a decir Syaoran

- Bueno amor… ese es un deseo muy noble, pero por el momento hay que hacer lo que tenemos que hacer –dijo Sakura

- Necesitamos de todas las personas que tengan poderes mágicos, por insignificantes que sean –Syaoran

- Pues necesitamos de todos ellos para que nos ayuden a hacer un gran hechizo para separar todas las moléculas de los dos sistemas solares para que se unan y no choquen entre si y se destruyan –dijo Syaoran

- Pero para que contemos con su ayuda vamos a desaparecer todo con lo que se pueda amenazar o quitar la vida de alguien –Sakura

- por si acaso algunas personas no quieren que nos ayuden o piensen que por tener poderes mágicos les vamos a hacer daño y bueno nos quieran matar o a las personas que tengan magia –Syaoran

- Claro que si nos quieren hacer daño no les va a quedar mucho tiempo para disfrutar del daño que nos hagan por que los dos sistemas solares van a chocar –dijo Sakura

Los dos levantaron las manos y dijeron

- Dios… Que desaparezcan todas las cosas con las que se pueda matar a alguien o dar esas ideas –dijeron los dos

Y lanzando un hechizo al aire todo el planeta de nuevo fue cubierto

Y en ese momento empezaron a desaparecer todas las bombas del planeta, todas las armas de todo tipo, flechas, balas, cuchillos, pistolas, rifles, etc., etc.

Pero también empezaron a desaparecer los juguetes en forma de pistola, juegos de video, películas, revistas

Pero también pinturas, obras de arte, arte sacro, imágenes, cruces,

Es más iglesias, mezquitas, templos, pirámides

O sea todo lo relacionados con las religiones también empezó a desaparecer

La mayoría de las cosas de los museos y de las colecciones privadas

Anillos, collares, pulseras

Y para sorpresa de todo el mundo, el dinero, el oro, la plata, los diamantes y todos aquellos objetos que mucha gente le da mucho valor y es envidia de otras personas

Y bueno eso causa también el deseo de robar y matar

Todo desapareció

Libros de registros de deudores, casi todo lo que había en los bancos, casas de empeño, etc., etc.

Y Muchos libros, sobre todo de historia, novelas policiacas, o sea todo lo que diera una idea de robar y/o matar

Sakura y Syaoran solo veían imágenes de como todo iba desapareciendo, aviones de combate, tanques, bicicletas o motos usadas con fines bélicos, a decir verdad hasta robots a control remoto

De todo estaba desapareciendo

Desde luego que prácticamente todo desapareció en menos de un minuto

O sea la gente no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar

A decir verdad hasta la gente que en ese momento tenía las armas en la mano y las estaban usando o sea disparando se les desaparecieron

Todo, o sea hasta música que incitaba a la guerra o de protesta desapareció

Y desde luego en ese momento muchísima gente empezó a protestar

¿Quiénes eran ellos para hacer eso?

¿Con qué derecho?

¿Quiénes se creían?

Pero de la nada unas energías empezaron a circular en todo el planeta

O sea las energías que solo en Ilusión existían ahora también en la tierra

Lo que los sorprendió a todos fue ver como todos eran envueltos por las energías verdes y azules

- Tú dijiste ¡Como me gustaría que el planeta Tierra se rigiera como en Ilusión! –dijo Sakura

- Bueno eso está muy bien ¿no? –dijo Syaoran

- Pues si –dijeron otros de Ilusión viendo todo lo que estaba pasando

O sea todas las personas fueron envueltas por las energías, de varios colores, muchas desaparecieron pero otras se quedaron ahí o sea las verdes en distintas tonalidades y las azules que eran las de justicia también

Pero empezaron a ver cómo mientras las personas eran elevadas y sacadas de sus casas o lugares en donde se encontraban

Todos flotando, todas las casa de todo tipo, mansiones, castillos, edificios, rascacielos, casas de madera, de ladrillo, de papel, de cartón, de lámina, de todo tipo

Desaparecían y se reconstruían casas para todos más o menos iguales, cambiaban de estilo pero en realidad muy poco

Todas con todos los servicios o sea agua, gas, drenaje, teléfono, computadoras, desde luego Luz y comida

Y mientras mucha gente se sentía robada porque ellos vivían en grandes mansiones y ahora tenían "casitas"

Para la mayoría sobre todo la gente pobre tenían un caserón, era algo que no podían creer

Porque en muchos lugares ni si quiera contaban con agua, había que caminar mucho y acarrearla

Y ahora tener una casa con agua era algo impresionante

Desde luego que todos los tipos de transporte también desaparecieron y nuevos transportes como los que se usan en Ilusión aparecieron

Claro que fue impresionante para los que iban volando en algún avión por ejemplo

Eso que de repente empiezan a ver en el techo del avión a dos jóvenes hablando y de repente ver desaparecer algunas cosas a su alrededor

Y ser envueltos en las energías, ver desaparecer los aviones y ver como aparecen otros transportes en verdad era impresionante

Por no decir aterrador

Pero gracias a las energías de curación no les afecto tanto lo que vieron

Desde luego que los pilotos fueron los más impresionados pues de estar manejando una nave con muchos instrumentos, de repente desaparecer el avión y aparecerles otro vehículo que les dijo:

- No se preocupen llegaremos a su destino bien –y prácticamente no tener nada con que pilotearlo desde luego que los dejo sin habla

Y lo extraño, fue que el clima también empezó a cambiar

Todo lo que estaba destrozado, muchas localidades de Japón por ejemplo, que fueron afectadas por el temblor y después por el tsunami y muchos otros lugares alrededor de la tierra afectados por el clima

Por ejemplo todo lo destruido en Nueva York por el huracán, todos esos desastres fueron arreglados, a lo largo y ancho de todo el planeta

Seguía habiendo muchos cambios, las bardas u otros objetos que estaban destinados a separar también fueron eliminados, o sea la gran muralla china desapareció

Así como los hospitales, claro que eso fue una de las cosas que también les sorprendieron a todos

Y a cual más los doctores que en ese momento se encontraban operando, desaparecieron los instrumentos que tenían en las manos

Y las energías verdes y azules y también otros colores aparecieron impidiendo que se siguiera operando

Pero ante sus ojos ser testigos de ver como de iban recuperando, curándose o quitándose cosas que los enfermos tenían

Por ejemplo quitándose un tumor frente a sus ojos o cicatrizando las heridas

Otra de las cosas que vieron fue ver como desaparecía todo tipos de drogas, bebidas alcohólicas, cigarros y un sinfín de cosas que eran procesadas y que hacía daño a la salud y a la larga también producía la muerte

Muchos alimentos procesados que por los conservadores pues también afectan a la salud

Las cárceles también desaparecieron

Y al igual que todo el mundo fueron envueltos por las energías pero cual fue la sorpresa de todos que algunos de los prisioneros, solo quedaron envueltos en las energías verdes

Pero a pesar que fueron envueltos por las azules también estas desaparecieron

Y muchos policías quedaron envueltos en estas energías azules

Nadie sabía que era lo que estaba pasando

Y muchísima gente quedo sorprendida cuando su propia ropa desaparecía y aparecían ropa parecida para todos

O sea pantalones y playeras, por todo el mundo

O sea ahora todos se iban a vestir más o menos iguales

De repente empezó una llovizna general en todo el planeta, como para limpiar lo que quedaba de magia

- Bueno… les explicamos, las energías en los que están envueltos tienen varias funciones –dijo Sakura

Viendo por diferentes partes del planeta a gente sorprendida que ni hablaba

- Las más importantes son dos –dijo Syaoran

- La verde es de curación, y esa la van a tener hasta que su cuerpo este totalmente sano –dijo Sakura

- Y la azul es la de justicia, esa se puede decir que es su cárcel personal… o sea esa se va a quitar en el momento que se cumpla su sentencia, y mientras estén en esa energía, no van a poder tocar a nadie –dijo Syaoran

- ¿QQQQQQQQuuuuuuuuééééééééé? –Fue el grito que se escuchó por todos lados

- ¿Y esta energía negra? –pregunto alguien

- Bueno esa energía en realidad no es negra, es azul muy oscuro… eso quiere decir "que se ha portado muy mal" –Syaoran

- Y su sentencia es muy grande o larga ese castigo es de los mayores, se puede decir que estas energías las manejan los Dioses –Syaoran

- Y nadie sabe porque fueron juzgados solo ustedes y bueno los Dioses –dijo Syaoran

- Pero solo existe un Dios –dijo alguien más envuelto también en una energía casi negra

- El hecho que ustedes solo crean que existe un solo dios, para nada quiere decir que sea cierto, se los digo porque yo era de esa idea hasta que conocimos a algunos dioses –dijo Syaoran

- Si está Dios todo poderoso que es el Dios principal… pero hay muchos más… la verdad no sabemos cuántos más –dijo Sakura

- Pero necesitamos hacer una tregua… necesitamos ver quienes tienen poderes mágicos para entrenarlos –Syaoran

- Y bueno vamos a pedir a los Dioses que si nos permiten ver quiénes son esas personas –Sakura

- Por que estando envueltos en esas energías azules, pues no se les permite hacer magia –dijo Syaoran

Y en ese instante todas las personas envueltas en energías azules fueron liberadas

- Que respuesta tan rápida –dijo alguien

- Los Dioses siempre están a nuestros alrededores, aunque nosotros pensemos que estamos solos –Sakura

- Ellos solo quieren ver que es lo que hacemos y por ejemplo como ahorita si nos pueden ayudar nos ayudan –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno, hay que darnos prisa y para saber quiénes tienen magia y quienes no, se va a hacer un examen sencillo todas aquellas personas que puedan mover algún objeto quiere decir que tienen magia, aunque no lo sepan –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Se puede tener magia sin saberlo? –pregunto alguien

- Nosotros no sabíamos que teníamos magia hace tres años y vean los poderes que ahora tenemos –dijo Syaoran

- Por favor, recuerden que todos los seres que creíamos solo existían en la imaginación existen –Sakura

- Y se los digo porque en un rato más mucha de esta gente va a venir para ayudarnos a encontrar a las personas con habilidades mágicas –dijo Sakura

Y acto seguido se empezaron a abrir puertas dimensionales por todo el mundo y a pasar seres de Ilusión a la tierra

Continuara:

Estoy inspirada, otro capítulo de un día para otro y como ya solo estoy pensando en esta historia, pues me concentro más fácil

Que lastima que solo sea una historia y no se pueda cambiar así al mundo

Los Quiero mucho gracias por leerme

Dios que todo salga bien

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

1:28 de la tarde del viernes 30 de noviembre de 2012

Revisada 20 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	10. Chapter 10

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Hola a Todos, me puse a leer todos sus comentarios, de Ilusión uno, e Ilusión dos, muy bonitos, los que más risa me dieron fueron todos los comentarios que me hicieron cuando empareje a Eriol con Sakura y Syaoran con Tomoyo

Pero decirles que la historia acababa con la boda de Sakura con Syaoran era quitarle lo interesante a la historia de ver como llegaban a ese punto

Y la verdad me quede pensando en que esta historia en particular tengo casi diez años escribiéndola, me pasan tantas cosas raras, que no las puedo creer, hasta una computadora se me quemo, es más creo que alguna vez paso casi un año entre un capitulo y otro, lo digo porque el jueves pasado subí un capítulo, y estaba tan inspirada, que el viernes escribí otro, lo termine después de la 1 y fui a comprar mi comida y cuando me quise conectar al internet para subirlo no tenia, se me hizo raro, pero dije a lo mejor paso algo, deje pasar un rato pero seguía sin regresar, hable por teléfono, pero yo no tengo teléfono fijo sino en casa de mi mamá, me dijeron que lo resetearon y que me esperara unos 10 minutos, que si regresaba ya no había problema pero que si no les volviera a hablar, lo hice pero no regreso, comí me espere un rato y regreso, aproveche para subirlo, y terminando de subirlo se volvió a ir el internet, volví a hablar y bueno el modem lo tengo aquí en mi casa y en resumidas cuentas, me piratearon la señal, pase más de hora y media yendo y viniendo para corregir los dos módems, o sea primero recuperar el normal y luego el inalámbrico

Y la verdad eso me sorprendió, o sea porque precisamente cuando termine el capítulo, porque no antes o después, en una de esas que vi que tenía internet lo subí, pero pensé que me iba a quedar sin internet todo el fin de semana y yo sin poder subir el capítulo

Les digo me pasan cosas raras con esta historia en especial, es más iba a escribir que tenía problemas para subirlo pero me dije no, no vaya a ser que de verdad no lo pueda subir, me han pasado tantas cosas raras con esta historia que mejor pensé en escribirlo en este capítulo

Pero bueno Dios dirá y seguimos con la historia

ILUSIÓN 3

CAPITULO 10

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

- Por favor, recuerden que todos los seres que creíamos solo existían en la imaginación existen –Sakura

- Y se los digo porque en un rato más mucha de esta gente va a venir para ayudarnos a encontrar a las personas con habilidades mágicas –dijo Sakura

Y acto seguido se empezaron a abrir puertas dimensionales por todo el mundo y a pasar seres de Ilusión a la tierra

Desde luego toda la gente no lo podía creer, claro con los niños no hubo problema, los adolescentes y jóvenes dudaban en si hacerles caso o no a estos seres

Y los que no querían cooperar eran los adultos, que siempre cerrados a sus creencias y por ejemplo eso de que los fantasmas no existen aunque los vean enfrente de sus narices

Y para sorpresa de todos todas las personas mayores o de la tercera edad, empezaron a cooperar con todos los seres que veían

- Una cosa… por lo que veo ya nos vamos a regir por las leyes de Ilusión y les voy a decir varias cosas que van a pasar para que no se sorprendan –dijo Syaoran

- En primer lugar, nadie va a poder tener sexo, a menos que se esté casado con la persona que se ama, o sea que muchos matrimonios van a quedar disueltos –dijo de nuevo Syaoran

- Eso de golpear a las mujeres o a los niños se acabó –dijo Sakura

- Bueno tampoco se van a poder golpear entre hombres –dijo Eriol

- Se acabaron todas las peleas de cualquier tipo y el dinero ya no vale –dijo Sakura

- Ahora podrán ver en la palma de su mano una cantidad ese es el dinero con el que cuentan –Syaoran

- No van a tener que pagar nada, pero al "comprar algo" esa cantidad se va a restar a la cuenta de su mano –dijo Syaoran

- Ya nadie les va a pagar, las energías que ahora nos rodean son las encargadas de pagar y todo lo que hacemos es pagado –dijo Syaoran

- Si, ahora todas las amas de casa tenemos un sueldo por todo lo que hacemos, el cuidado de nuestra familia, los hijos y el marido, ayudar a los vecinos, y bueno algún trabajo común todo se va a pagar –dijo Sakura

- Por el momento tenemos un gran problema… pero todos tenemos comida, y todas nuestras necesidades básicas están cubiertas así que tomen esto como unas vacaciones, si logramos pasar esto, ya veremos cómo nos organizamos –dijo Syaoran

- Nadie es jefe de nadie o sirviente de nadie todos van a tener que hacer sus propias cosas –Sakura

- Bueno hasta los 65 años, a ellos si hay que ayudarlos si no lo pueden hacer ellos mismos y desde luego a todos los niños y los adolescentes claro está también las personas con alguna enfermedad –dijo Sakura

- Pero todo lo van a tener que hacer porque lo quieren hacer, si no, si están molestos por hacer algo simplemente no lo van a poder hacer –dijo Syaoran

- Va a haber trabajos desde luego pero después vamos a ver cómo se va a trabajar –dijo Sakura

- Una pregunta… ustedes dijeron que todo lo que estaba destinado para matar a alguien desapareciera… nosotros estamos trabajando en hacer un túnel, muchas de las cosas que teníamos desaparecieron principalmente revistas, pero la pólvora no desapareció –dijo alguien

- Eso es porque esa pólvora va a ser usada para ayudarnos… no para matar a alguien, pero si alguien la quiere usar para crear algún problema va a desaparecer –dijo Syaoran

- Ya nadie nos va a poder chantajear o extorsionar, ni hacer daño –dijo Sakura

- Simplemente las energías no lo van a permitir –dijo Syaoran

- Y volviendo al problema que tenemos, nosotros en Ilusión hemos buscado información respecto a este problema, lo hemos ido descubriendo poco a poco –Syaoran

- Pero no hemos encontrado nada, necesitamos saber si alguien sabe algo de lo que pueda pasar –Sakura

- Bueno ya sabemos que los dos sistemas solares van a chocar… que se podría decir que ya estamos chocando, lo que necesitamos saber es cuando y donde –Syaoran

- No se algún escrito, alguna información que diga algo y sobre todo el lugar en donde pueda pasar esto… cualquier información –dijo Syaoran

- Promesas cumplidas –dijo alguien

- ¿Promesas cumplidas? –preguntaron varios

- Si promesas cumplidas… lo que pasa es que vemos la biblia por ejemplo, que viene a ser la base de la iglesia católica… yo soy católica

- Pero ahí se habla mucho de los judíos y que son el pueblo elegido de Dios… que fueron sacados de Egipto en donde eran supuestamente esclavos y que ellos construyeron las pirámides

- Y digo supuestamente por que ahora hay un arqueólogo que está trabajando en Egipto y en primer lugar dijo que las pirámides se construyeron 1000 años antes de que supuestamente los judíos fueran esclavos de los egipcios

- Y que hay un cementerio en donde se sepultaba a la gente que moría y que trabajo en la construcción de las pirámides, a la sombra de las pirámides, y dice que si hubieran sido esclavos no los hubieran sepultado ahí –siguió diciendo la persona

- Ahora bien, ¿Por qué hay mucha información escrita de los egipcios y en ninguna parte se menciona que los judíos fueron sus esclavos?

- Además que hasta la fecha ellos no tienen un lugar en donde digan esta es mi tierra, soy de aquí… y la mayor prueba es que están comprando el territorio en donde están, no se los dio Dios, pero a nosotros si se nos dio –siguió la mujer

-Siga por favor –dijo Syaoran

A decir verdad todos en el planeta o más bien en los dos planetas escuchaban lo que estaba diciendo la señora

- Promesas cumplidas… es nuestro escudo nacional… nuestro símbolo –dijo la señora

- No comprendo –dijo Syaoran

- Los mejicas… a ellos se les dijo que salieran de la tierra donde vivían y se establecieran en donde se encontraran un águila devorando una serpiente arriba de un nopal

- Y ellos caminaron hasta ese lugar… casi nadie sabe de la historia original… muchas cosas se perdieron con la llegada de los españoles

Pero en nuestra moneda, es nuestro escudo de la bandera nacional y bueno en todo lo oficial se tiene ese símbolo como muestra de nuestro destino cumplido

- Un pequeño lago en donde en el centro había un islote, en donde había nopales y un águila devorando una serpiente… ese lugar se encuentra en el zócalo de la ciudad de México –dijo la señora

- Ya tenemos el lugar… si alguien sabe de alguna historia por el estilo háganoslo saber para estudiar las opciones –dijo Syaoran

- El fin del mundo… los mayas lo predijeron… se acerca el fin del mundo –dijo alguien más

- Es verdad... he oído historias… ¿para cuándo? –pregunto Sakura

- El 12 del 12 del 12 –dijo alguien más

- En realidad, los mayas no predijeron el fin del mundo sino es el fin de su calendario, pero si dijeron que iba a venir un Dios en esa fecha –dijo alguien que sabía más sobre el tema

- ¿El 12 del 12 del 12? –pregunto Sakura

- No el 21 del 12 del 2012 –contesto otro señor

- Bueno nos vamos a instalar en ese lugar para la fecha que sea estar al pendiente –dijo Syaoran

Y con otro movimiento de manos todos los principales que estaban viendo lo de Ilusión con la Tierra, fueron transportados al zócalo de la ciudad de México

Una gran explanada

Pero se encontraba diferente

A decir verdad el zócalo es una gran explanada con un asta bandera, en donde todos los días se pone una gran bandera de México

De un lado al costado está la catedral, en frente está el palacio de gobierno, y un museo y de los otros dos lados hoteles restaurantes y comercios

Pero en este momento solo estaba la explanada, no estaba el asta bandera, ni la catedral, ni los palacios de gobierno ni nada más, bueno se puede decir que la ciudad completa fue movida

Y desde ahí se podía ver a lo lejos los dos volcanes, el Popocatépetl y el Iztlazihuatl o mujer dormida como se conocía

Continuara:

Espero que para el otro capítulo ya termine con esta historia, gracias a todos por leerme

Y si alguien sabe de alguna historia cumplida como la que mencione dígamela y la agrego

Estén al pendiente que en estos días a lo mejor la termino

Hoy es martes, 4 de diciembre del 2012, son las 12:08 del mediodía

Besos a Dios y a todos, los quiero mucho

Dios que todo salga bien

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 20 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	11. Chapter 11

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Si tienen razón tengo que mencionar a Nostradamus y más porque me dibujo.

Si quieren saber a qué me refiero tienen que leer mi historia de "El juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos" que no está en esta página, sino en fictionpress, ponen este nombre en un buscador y ahí buscan donde dice fictionpress y lo marcan, aparece una página con dos recuadros con muchas secciones, en el primero marcan espiritual, y ahí marcan español y todas las categorías, y ahí la encuentran, esa historia es quien soy

Y como pueden ver yo me autonombro Smeraldtsuki, esmeralda lunar por la guardiana que Syaoran creo en mi primer historia que escribí, "El secreto de Esperanza" y es que en la historia de arriba menciono solo uno de los dibujos, pero ya viéndolo bien aparezco en varios, o sea en todos donde pone luna se refiere a mí. Y la mujer que reclama su sitio en la "iglesia" así como la mujer mitad mujer mitad serpiente también. Impresionante.

ILUSIÓN 3

CAPITULO 11

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

- Bueno nos vamos a instalar en ese lugar para la fecha que sea estar al pendiente –dijo Syaoran

Y con otro movimiento de manos todos los principales que estaban viendo lo de Ilusión con la Tierra, fueron transportados al zócalo de la ciudad de México

Todos estaban sorprendidos del aspecto que tenía ahora la ciudad de México

Aunque bueno en realidad como se veía la ciudad había sido movida, o sea que ese lugar era un lugar de gran riesgo

Y como ahora el planeta se regía por las energías que había en Ilusión por consiguiente todas las ciudades, pueblos o sitios donde vivieran las personas y fueran de alto riesgo fueron movidos

Aunque estaba la explanada

¿Por dónde iban a empezar?

- Nostradamus –se escuchó que dijo alguien

- ¿Nostradamus? –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran

- Si el gran profeta… Nostradamus habla del fin del mundo –volvió a decir la persona

- Si Nostradamus

- Nostradamus

- Nostradamus –se empezó a escuchar por todos lados

- En donde podemos investigar donde viene eso –dijo Syaoran

- Si me lo permiten… nosotros tenemos el Libro perdido de Nostradamus –se escuchó que dijo alguien

- Vengan por favor –dijo Syaoran

Y con un movimiento de manos las personas que tenían el libro aparecieron en frente de ellos

- Nunca nos imaginamos algo así… por lo menos tomar un avión para llegar a este lado del mundo –dijo una persona sosteniendo una gran caja con el libro adentro

- El mundo está en peligro… tenemos poco tiempo hay que darnos prisa –dijo Syaoran

Apareciendo unas sillas y mesas es más hizo una sala cerrada para que no corriera el viento estaba amaneciendo en el lugar y se sentía frio

- Tenemos que tener cuidado con estos documentos –dijo alguien poniendo la caja sobre una mesa

- Señores… no sé si entiendan la gravedad del problema que tenemos ni cuánto tiempo nos quede, digan que todavía existe el libro porque bien pudo desaparecer ahora que desaparecieron tantas cosas

Los que traían el libro se quedaron viendo entre sí

Si tenían razón el libro pudo desaparecer junto con tantas y tantas cosas que desaparecieron, abrieron la caja y sacaron un paquete que envolvía el libro

Estas personas con guantes querían entregar los documentos a Syaoran

- Ustedes vayan pasándolos y expliquen las ilustraciones –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno en esta sección del libro vienen escritos las predicciones que según Nostradamus veía, pero también están estos dibujos… dijo pasando las hojas con mucho cuidado

Así empezaron a escuchar lo que decían de las páginas, pero gente de todo el mundo de distintos lugares también reclamaban atención pues en distintas culturas, y distintas predicciones señalaban el 21 de diciembre como fecha final

El calendario del I Chig termina en esa misma fecha, las predicciones de los Indios Hoppi de Estados Unidos, es más hasta Albert Einstein predijo un desastre aunque el solo dijo en los próximos años puede haber un cambio de polos

Empezaron a recibir muchas predicciones de todo el mundo, de diferentes personas a lo largo y ancho del planeta

- Bueno… como podemos ver… si son complicadas de entender las ilustraciones –Syaoran

- Pero está en donde dice de la alineación galáctica, y del treceavo signo del zodiaco ya paso… porque esto indica entra escorpión y sagitario y ya estamos a mediados de Sagitario, hoy es 5 de diciembre… estoy en lo correcto… estamos en estas otras ilustraciones –Syaoran

- Y bueno lo que veo es que predice desastres en la Tierra… y eso solo va a ocurrir si no podemos hacer el hechizo que queremos hacer –dijo Syaoran

- Y bueno… está que no tiene los "rayos" nos indica que el tiempo se nos agota –dijo Sakura

- Hay muchas predicciones y varios calendarios que acaban en la misma fecha –dijo Eriol

- Si, si lo vemos en general algo va a pasar aunque nadie sabía que… pero todas las culturas hablan más o menos de lo mismo –Syaoran

- A lo mejor los registros de la poca memoria que quedo de cuando fueron separados Ilusión de la Tierra y bueno cuando se volverían a juntar –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo vamos con las personas que tienen poderes mágicos? –pregunto Sakura

- Ya se han encontrado a muchas personas con magia… las personas que fueron liberadas de la energía de justicia y no han tenido magia han sido envueltos por la energía inmediatamente después de haber hecho la prueba –dijo alguien más

- Eso está bien, así no hay que preocuparse por que alboroten o quieran hacer alguna maldad –dijo Sakura

- Quisiera dar las gracias a todos por su cooperación y pido a todas las personas que han demostrado que tienen magia, que empiecen a practicar –Syaoran

- No podemos dedicarnos a cada uno como debería de ser pero por el momento les pido que practique meneando piedras –Syaoran

- Mientras más grandes mejor, pero no se agoten porque pueden perder esos poderes que acaban de descubrir –Sakura

- Si tienen sueño duerman nada logramos estando cansados y las personas que no tengan magia solo pídanle a Dios que todo salga bien –dijo Syaoran

- Solo eso… no nos podemos poner a rezar –dijo alguien

- A hacer oración –dijo alguien más

- a pedirle a Dios por nuestro bienestar –dijo alguien más

- No… necesitamos ser escuchados y si todos pedimos lo mismo es más fácil que se nos escuche –dijo Sakura

- Si quieren rezar Padres nuestros… solo padres nuestros pero sería más fácil pedir a Dios que todo salga bien –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno y a esto ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –dijo alguien

- Ellos son los reyes del planeta Ilusión… más respeto para dirigirse a ellos –dijo Oscar el gorila

- Aquí también tenemos reyes… y presidentes y gobernantes de nuestros países –dijo alguien más

- Lo siento… pero todos esos cargos acaban de desaparecer… ya no van a existir "países" o territorios que dividan al planeta –dijo otro ser de Ilusión

- Nadie es dueño de nada, ni nadie es más poderoso que nadie… todos vamos a ser amigos e iguales –dijo alguien más de Ilusión

- Y bueno como Ilusión se rige de magia pues solo la persona con más poderes mágicos nos puede gobernar… nadie más –dijo otro ser de Ilusión

- Y por lo que vemos… si logramos unir los dos sistemas solares… bueno Ilusión y la Tierra se van a unir y se va a regir por las cosas buenas que deben de pasar en la vida –dijo alguien más

- Y bueno estos jóvenes seguirán siendo nuestros gobernantes –dijo alguien más

- Bueno… nosotros no hemos aceptado ese título… ¿por qué no nos concentramos en el problema que tenemos? y si hay un después vemos que va a pasar –dijo Syaoran

Continuara:

Hoy es jueves, 06 de diciembre de 2012

Son las 2:35 de la tarde, termino este capítulo, tenía prisa por terminarlo porque al rato me voy a ir a la universidad a la titulación de mi sobrina Anilu, felicidades amor, por fin lo lograste, espero ejerzas bien tu carrera

Y el sábado que viene es la reunión de parte de la familia de mi mamá, en donde voy a ver a mi primo que me pidió que le escribiera una historia, "No puedo creer que exista el amor verdadero" que era la otra historia que acabo de terminar hace unos días

Además ese sábado también es la fiesta de fin de carrera de mi sobrina Lili, ahora vas por la titulación amor… échale ganas para terminar

Y por cierto, voy a ser de nuevo abuela, mi hija Rocio está esperando bebé, apenas tiene dos meses pero todos esperamos con ansias la llegada de ese bebé o beba lo que sea

Y también mi sobrina Liz está esperando bebé ella tiene medio mes menos que mi hija, que coincidencia, cuando mi cuñada Ana mamá de Liz y Lili estaba esperando a Lili yo también estaba embarazada de mi hija

Mi sobrina Lili de la que hablo arriba que está terminando la escuela es un mes 3 días mayor que mi hija Rocio

Y mi sobrina Aní es 4 meses más chica que mi hijo Jorge

La chiquita es mi sobrina Itzel bueno de esa generación, menor que mi hijo por ocho meses, aunque ellos se titularon antes mmm ya todos son mayores y también ya están casi todos casados y con hijos y Betito que ya tiene ¿17 años?

Bueno están también los hijos de mi cuñado Daniel, May la mayor y Danielito e Ian que bueno ellos vienen a ser los chiquitos de la familia pero se cruzan ya con las edades de los hijos de mis sobrinos

Mis sobrinas nietas, hijas de mi sobrino Manuel son mayores que mis sobrinos, o sea que sus tíos

Y el mayor de mis sobrinos Gabriel él no está casado

Que royo con la familia verdad los quiero a todos

Besos a todos principalmente a Dios

Que todo salga bien

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 23 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	12. Chapter 12

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 3

CAPITULO 12

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Mmm cómo me precipite con este capítulo, por que vi que por fin podía acabar con la historia, la repetí en el siguiente capítulo pero agregue algunas cosas

Solo dejo el final de mis comentarios

Por fin llego al final de esta Historia después de tantos años, espero les guste y gracias principalmente a todas aquellas personas que han seguido esta historia a lo largo de los años

Y gracias a todos los que la leen aunque no tenga tanto tiempo siguiendo la historia

Con este capítulo ya tengo todas mis historias de esta página terminadas

Los quiero mucho, Besos a Dios y a todos

7:36 pm, del lunes 10 de diciembre de 2012

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien

Revisada 20 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	13. Chapter 13

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Hola Guest y si tienes razón me precipite en este capítulo por que ver que por fin podía terminar la historia después de tanto tiempo y con el problema que tuve con el internet, que la verdad si me precipite espero aclarar algunas dudas al complementar el capítulo y gracias por tu opinión

ILUSIÓN 3

CAPITULO 12

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

- Bueno… nosotros no hemos aceptado ese título… ¿por qué no nos concentramos en el problema que tenemos? y si hay un después vemos que va a pasar –dijo Syaoran

- Heee disculpen altezas –dijo alguien

- Que no nos llamen así –protesto Syaoran

- Bueno, disculpen ¿Syaoran y Sakura? O señores ¿Li? –volvió a decir el señor de Ilusión

- ¿Están casados? Pero si son unos niños –dijo alguien de la Tierra

- Lo que pasa es que su amor viene de vidas pasadas y en su vida pasada eran nuestros reyes porque eran los más poderosos

Y en comparación los poderes que tienen ahora son impresionantes comparándolos con los que tenían en su vida pasada –dijo alguien más de Ilusión

- ¿Eran más fuertes? –pregunto alguien más irónicamente

- Desde luego que no… ahora son muchísimo más fuertes por eso los llamamos reyes… solo la o las personas con mayores poderes mágicos pueden ser nuestro rey, reina o reyes

- En este caso como los dos tienen poderes impresionantes y están casados… no hay problema –dijo alguien de Ilusión

- Pero son demasiado jóvenes, seguro terminan divorciados –comento alguien

- Eso es imposible de que pase… en Ilusión solo las personas que se aman se pueden casar y si al otro día de su boda no están envueltos por una energía rosada bueno eso es una anulación del matrimonio

- Porque bueno no van a poder amarse… nos pueden engañar a todo el mundo haciéndonos creer que son la pareja ideal pero a las energías no

- Porque no van a poder consumar el matrimonio… y como vemos aquí también las leyes van a ser como en Ilusión… bueno… muchos de ustedes ya están divorciados –dijo alguien más

- ¿Cómo?… eso iba a decir no están ni mi esposa ni mis hijos con migo… ¿por qué?

- Lo que pasa es que las energías nos van a impedir que nos hagamos daño o lo hagamos a los seres que nos rodean… si su familia ya no están con usted… bueno… este… como lo diré… es porque usted les hace daño y bueno ya las energías no van a permitir que les haga daño –dijo Sakura

- Mis hijos… ellos están en el mejor internado… ¿Cuándo los voy a ver? –dijo una señora

- mmm desafortunadamente… todos los bebés, niños, adolescentes y jóvenes que estén en guarderías, o internados ya no los van a poder ver –Sakura

- Porque el hecho que estén en internados quiere decir que no los quieren cerca de ustedes… y bueno ya no tienen derecho sobre ellos –dijo Syaoran

- Pero mi hijo que estudia en otra ciudad porque no tenemos escuela cerca está ahora con nosotros ¿Qué va a pasar con sus estudios? Aunque qué bueno que está aquí con nosotros

- Bueno… después de resolver el problema que tenemos vamos a ver cómo nos organizamos… ya les dijimos tómenlo como vacaciones –dijo Sakura

- Por sus hijos no se preocupen… hay mucha gente de Ilusión muy capacitada para cuidar a muchos niños ellos se van a hacer cargo –dijo alguien más de Ilusión

- Disculpen… nosotros teníamos un orfanato… y bueno todos los niños desaparecieron –dijo alguien más y muchos afirmaron cosas por el estilo

- Si ya no los tienen es porque no están capacitados para tratar a los niños –dijo Sakura por lógica

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron varios

- Ahora no van a poder por ejemplo no querer tener hijos y trabajar como maestro, eso es algo ilógico, si te gustan los niños te gustan todos los niños… los ajenos y los propios, nada que por ratitos solo –dijo Syaoran

- Y bueno hay muchos matrimonios que no han podido tener hijos… a ellos les voy a pedir ayuda –Sakura

- Ustedes que son las personas que más quieren un niño por el momento van a tener a algunos cuantos… no se quizás 15 o más –Sakura

- Mientras se organiza el mundo los niños no se pueden quedar sin hogar y ustedes que los quieren… bueno vamos a aprovechar su deseo de tener hijos para empezar a organizarnos –Sakura

- Claro van a recibir ayuda de gente de Ilusión… pero los niños se deben sentir seguros con los cambios que se aproximan –Sakura

- Y que no están solos somos muchos los que estamos en esto y ellos son nuestras principales razones para lograr estos cambios –dijo Sakura

- Qué bueno que dice eso… tenemos a varios niños en esta nueva casa… y es precioso oír a tantos niños… de diferentes edades… aunque no sabíamos ¿por qué?

- Si es encantador ser madre de repente

- Si… los vamos a cuidar muy bien

Y comentarios por el estilo se dejaron escuchar por todo el mundo, que bueno al mismo tiempo que aparecían los niños en sus nuevas casas, aparecían ángeles para ayudarlos con el cuidado de los niños

- ¿Entonces puede haber problemas si hay gente con el mismo poder? –pregunto alguien más retomando la plática de los poderes

- En realidad nunca nos ha pasado que tengamos a dos seres con los mismos poderes… bueno solo los actuales reyes… que en su vida pasada y en esta los dos tienen grandes poderes… pero como están casados no hay problema

- Pero en el momento que alguien supera los poderes del rey, en ese momento deja el trono y se lo da al sucesor –dijo alguien más de Ilusión

- ¿Así de sencillo? –dijeron varios

- Si… así de sencillo y si de casualidad el rey muere sin que nadie hubiera superado sus poderes la persona con mayor poder asciende al trono –contesto alguien de Ilusión

- ¿Y los hijos? –dijo alguien más

- ¿Y los hijos qué?

- Bueno los hijos vienen a ser los herederos del rey –dijo alguien más

- Bueno si tienen poderes y superan o son los de mayor poder en el planeta ellos continúan como los reyes

- Pero muchos de los hijos de los reyes, simplemente nacen sin poderes y bueno no pueden ser reyes –contesto alguien

- Pero los hijos son los herederos

- ¿Herederos? Si los hijos heredan los rasgos de sus padres… solo eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con los poderes? –dijo alguien más de Ilusión

- Pero el titulo… sus bienes… sus propiedades –dijo otro

- Por lo que he visto o entendido nada se puede heredar –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron muchos

- Lo que escucharon… todo lo que en un momento pueda causar conflicto… desaparece –dijo Sakura

- ¿Cómo? –volvieron a preguntar varios

- Cómo paso ase un rato… nosotros solo dijimos que desaparecieran todas las cosas que puedan causar la muerte o dar idea de matar a alguien… y bueno cuantas cosas desaparecieron… o sea hasta juegos de video –dijo Syaoran

- Nuestra vida va a cambiar y no lo podemos evitar –dijo Sakura

Se hizo un gran silencio

- Bueno… yo quería preguntar algo –volvió a decir la persona que quería hacer una observación

- ¿Qué pasa? –solo suspiro Syaoran

- Hay unas personas que dicen que son vegetarianos, no sé qué es eso… pero están muy enojadas porque están envueltas en las energías verdes de curación

- Pero están muy verdes… ya les dije que eso significa que es porque están muy mal… y bueno ellos quieren comer puras verduras

- Pero las energías solo les aparecen carnes, de todo tipo pero ellos se niegan a comer carne… no sé qué hacer –dijo la persona de Ilusión

- A ver… a todos los vegetarianos y las personas que no comen ciertos tipos de carnes, o alimentos, o que solo quieren comer carne –Syaoran

- Les informo que se están alimentando mal, Dios nos dio muchos tipos de alimentos de los que nos podemos alimentar… pero por ejemplo no podemos comer pasto… maleza –Syaoran

- Pero muchos animales si la pueden comer como las vacas, ellas comen pasto, pero nosotros nos podemos tomar la leche, crema, queso y todos los productos que se derivan de la leche –Syaoran

- Pero también podemos comer la carne, si Dios hubiera querido que no comiéramos carne, ningún ser humano la podría comer –Syaoran

- Y bueno lo siento, porque ahora van a cambiar sus malos hábitos alimenticios –Syaoran

- Porque también las personas que solo comen carne ahora van a tener que comer verduras, lo siento ahora no hay opción de alimentarse mal –dijo Syaoran

- Por favor… van a surgir muchas dudas de todo el mundo… por ejemplo ¿ahora que vamos a hacer? –Sakura

- ¿En dónde vamos a trabajar? ¿De qué vamos a vivir?, y un sinfín de dudas de todos –Sakura

- Les repito todas las necesidades básicas están cubiertas por las diferentes energías –Sakura

- Tenemos un gran problema, tenemos que concentrarnos en él si queremos llegar a navidad… desafortunadamente solo tenemos unos días, todos tómenlo como vacaciones –Sakura

- Si logramos salir adelante, ya veremos los problemas que se presentan más adelante, por el momento tenemos que concentrarnos en lo que va a pasar –dijo Sakura

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos a concentrar en cómo vamos a resolver esto, ya les dije pidan a Dios que todo salga bien –Syaoran

- Y los que tienen poderes concéntrense en mover piedras… en poco tiempo les vamos a explicar el hechizo que vamos a intentar hacer –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Por dónde empezamos? –dijo Sakura

Syaoran solo suspiro moviendo su mano para que los dejaran de escuchar

- ¿Y si empiezan a hacer todas las energías que hay en Ilusión? –dijo Eriol

- Si tienes razón que nos manden las coordenadas de todas las energías que hay en Ilusión para hacerlas aquí también… me imagino que aquí debemos poner una –dijo Syaoran

Y con un movimiento de manos la sala con todas las mesas y lo que había desapareció, las diferentes personas que estaban ahí con las diferentes informaciones que tenían fueron regresadas a los lugares de donde habían venido

Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron solos en la explanada, las demás personas que los acompañaban estaban debajo de la explanada solo viéndolos

Sakura y Syaoran se tomaron de las manos e hicieron un hechizo y una gran energía empezó a aparecer como las que había en Ilusión

Y de ahí según les daban las coordenadas de diferentes partes del planeta pasaban de un lugar a otro haciendo las mismas energías

Cómo las energías habían movido a toda la gente a lugares seguros, en todos los lugares que tenían que hacer las energías ya no tenían problemas porque fueran lugares habitados

En el futuro, con Rocío y Santiago

- ¿Ya vista lo que dice aquí? –pregunto Santiago señalando una parte del libro que tenía en la mesa donde estaban sentados

- ¿Cómo que los reyes ayudados por sus hijos y por gente del futuro lograron la unificación? Ellos están recién casados… no tienen hijos todavía –comentando Rocío lo que leyó en esa parte

- Pues vamos a preguntárselo a nuestros papás ¿qué significa esto? –dijo Santiago agarrando el libro y saliendo de la sala donde estaban estudiando

Rocío volteo a ver a su profesor quien solo afirmo con la cabeza y Rocío salió tras su hermano

En una pequeña sala donde trabajan los reyes estaban los dos sentados esperando a que llegaran sus hijos

Sabían que pronto iban a llegar por que el profesor les dijo que ya pronto iban a llegar a la parte donde se hablaba de la unificación

O sea el tiempo de volver a regresar estaba cerca

- ¿Qué significa esto? –entro Santiago golpeando el libro que llevaba

- ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto su papá

- ¿Cómo que los reyes ayudados por sus hijos resolvieron lo de la unificación? –dijo Santiago

- Eso no puede ser… ellos se acaban de casar… ¿el tiempo se mueve igual que aquí? –pregunto Rocío

- Si –contestaron sus padres

- Solo han pasado algunos meses desde que llegamos… ¿Qué hijos los van a ayudar? –dijo Santiago

- ¿Cuántos hijos tenemos? –pregunto Syaoran papá

- Pues que sepamos solo nosotros dos… y bueno el tío Touya… que adoptaron en su otra vida –dijo Rocío

- Pero dice hijos no hijo –aclaro Sakura mamá

- ¿Y entonces? –se quedaron viendo Santiago y Rocío a sus papás

- ¿Cuántos hijos tenemos? –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran papás

- Nosotros… pero nosotros nacimos después de la unificación… no entiendo –dijo Santiago

- ¿Qué más dice el párrafo que leyeron? –dijo Syaoran

- Sus hijos y personas del futuro –contesto Rocío

- Si son personas del futuro… también lo pueden ser sus hijos ¿no? –dijo Sakura mamá

- ¿Nosotros? –dijeron Santiago y Rocío al mismo tiempo

- Si… les vamos a enseñar otro hechizo que vamos a necesitar –dijo Syaoran papá levantándose para salir al exterior

- ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntaron los dos

- El sistema solar de la Tierra y el de Ilusión se van a unir… pero necesitamos de toda las personas con magia y de la ayuda de los dioses para que lo logremos –contesto Sakura mamá

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron los dos pálidos

- Tu papá se desmayó cuando se enteró –dijo Sakura mamá restándole importancia

- Pero no es lo mismo enterarte que verlo –protesto Syaoran

- Bueno hijos… les enseñamos el hechizo y cuando lo aprendan todas las personas con magia del planeta –Syaoran

- Vamos a partir para la época antes de la unificación… vamos a necesitar de los poderes de todos –dijo Syaoran

- No tenemos mucho tiempo –Syaoran

Dándole un golpecito a su hijo en el hombro

En la tierra ya era 12 de diciembre de 2012

Ya les habían explicado a todos como hacer el hechizo… aunque solo se conformaran con que se pudieran separar las partículas para poder ayudar a unificarlas

Las energías en forma de espiral ya estaban por todas partes en los dos planetas en espiral como si fueran resortes para amortiguar el golpe

Sakura y Syaoran ya habían hecho también en otros planetas bolas de energías

Porque aunque nunca las habían visto después de que terminaron las de la Tierra se pusieron a revisar los diferentes planetas, y si todos tenían las mismas energías para amortiguar el golpe

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando llegaron todas las personas de Ilusión y bueno se presentaron a sus propias personas

Claro que todos ellos eran 23 años más sabios, y la verdad todos se sentían extraños de tratar con sus yos del futuro, pero como venían del futuro bueno pues tenían más poderes

Sakura y Syaoran les platicaron que ellos habían encontrado ese lugar del Zócalo de la ciudad de México como una promesa cumplida

Y que pensaban que en ese lugar era por donde iban a chocar los dos planetas y que la fecha probable, que en varias culturas decía era el 21 de diciembre de 2012

Y los reyes mayores o sea "Sakura y Syaoran papás"

Les informaron que por el 20 de noviembre fecha que señalaba Nostradamus fue la fecha en que se alinearon los dos sistemas solares y bueno como eran tan grandes y estaban tan cerca los equipos de astronomía no los habían captado

Datos que la gente del futuro confirmaron

Los Días pasaron y el día 21 tomando en cuenta únicamente la hora de México porque el Japón por ejemplo cunado en México iba amaneciendo allá ya era de noche terminando ese día

La gente con más poder se esparció a lo largo y ancho de los dos sistemas solares, Sakura junto con Santiago y Touya adulto se quedaron en el zócalo de la ciudad de México para tratar de amortiguar el golpe y a la vez mover todas las partículas de la Tierra para que se uniera a Ilusión

Lo mismo iban a hacer Syaoran con Rocío y Touya de la tercera edad para tratar de nivelar la magia desde Ilusión

Syaoran y Sakura papas los dos iban a estar afuera de los sistemas solares para tratar de que todo se uniera bien y que todo quedara como alguna vez fue

A las 10 de la mañana del día 21 empezó a unirse todo

Todos lanzaban hechizos para tratar que todos los planetas y el sol se unieran a la perfección

Todos dando su mejor esfuerzo y toda la gente que no tenía poderes solo pedían a Dios que todo salga bien una y otra vez

Sentían que no iban a poder… pero como veían que la gente que venia del futuro no se rendían ellos tampoco lo iban a hacer

Cuando de repente aparecieron varios Dioses a lo largo y ancho de los dos sistemas solares y ellos terminaron de unir a los dos sistemas solares para que nadie fuera a salir herido

Desde luego que toda la gente de Ilusión le daba gracias a los Dios por haberlos ayudado

Y la gente de la Tierra no podían creer que efectivamente los Dioses existieran que no era solo uno y que efectivamente cuando se pedían algo con todo el corazón ellos los ayudaban

- Jóvenes… gracias por todo lo que hicieron por todas las formas de vida en los dos sistemas solares ahora unificado –dijo uno de los Dioses

- Todo tipo de vida merece nuestro mejor esfuerzo –contestaron Sakura y Syaoran al mismo tiempo respirando con dificultad habrían dado hasta la vida para que la gente o seres sobrevivieran

- Ahora todo está bien –dijo otro Dios

Y todos los Dioses desaparecieron

Junto con toda la gente del futuro regresando a su época

Aunque desafortunadamente para toda la gente con magia que había sido perdonada por que se iba a necesitar de su magia fueron encerrados en las energías azules para ahora si cumplir su sentencia

Pues después de lo de la unificación y ser ellos ayudados por ellos mismos del futuro, bueno se habían dedicado a entrenar y no fueron encerrados para que dieran su mejor esfuerzo

- Ahora todo va a estar bien –dijeron Syaoran y Sakura papás

- Mamá… Papá que bueno que están bien –dijeron Touya, Santiago y Rocío abrazando a sus futuros padres, o bueno en el caso de Touya a sus papás chiquitos porque estaba Touya Grande y Touya de la tercera edad

- Gracias por venir a ayudarnos sin ustedes y los Dioses no lo hubiéramos logrado –dijo Syaoran abriendo los brazos para un gran abrazo

Abrazo que fue entre las dos Sakuras y los dos Syaorans, y sus hijos Rocío y Santiago y los dos Touyas

Una familia rara… pero familia a fin de cuentas

- Mocoso malcriado –dijo Touya de la tercera edad convirtiendo a Santiago en bebé, Rocío no podía creer que hubieran convertido en bebé a su hermano

Con un movimiento de Touya adulto Santiago regreso a su edad, pero con otro movimiento de manos de Touya de la tercera edad, ahora Rocío fue convertida en beba

- Deja de hacer eso –dijo Touya adulto a Touya de la tercera edad regresando a su edad a Rocío

- Primero me tienen que superar en la magia a mi… para medio llegarle a la suela de los zapatos a nuestros padres, chamacos engreídos –dijo Touya de la tercera edad a sus "hermanos"

- Ya aprendimos la lección –dijeron los dos bajando la cabeza

- Todo va a estar bien –dijeron Syaoran y Sakura papás

Sonriendo tomando de la mano a sus hijos y a Touya de la tercera edad y también desapareciendo para regresar al futuro

- Todo va a estar bien –dijeron Syaoran y Sakura sonriendo porque lo habían logrado

Todos en los dos planetas lo habían logrado y ahora bueno era un gran planeta unificado

Y bueno todo a partir de ese momento cómo empezó a ser regido por las energías, muchos trabajos desaparecieron, pero hubo otros nuevos y las mismas energías ya no permitieron el mal en el planeta

Y aunque difícil de creer en realidad no costo tanto aceptar el cambio porque con las energías de curación se vieron verdaderos milagros

Gente que por algún problema les habían amputado una parte de su cuerpo fueron restauradas

Enfermedades que su final era solo la muerte, se curaron

Toda la gente con diferentes síntomas algún retraso mental, síndrome de Dawn, todas las enfermedades por muy raras que padecieran las personas fueron curados

Por ejemplo una persona con un retraso mental a tal grado que a pesar que su cuerpo era el de un señor de más de 50 años, su mente era de un bebé de dos meses de edad

Era cuidado por una monja, la cual ya estaba muy cansada, pues había cuidado de esta persona y otras con retraso mental toda su vida que tenia de monja

Y si bien a todos sorprendió su curación, a todos sorprendió más ver la gran energía dorada que resplandecía en el cuerpo de esta mujer

FIN

Bueno, como pueden ver complemente el capítulo, espero ahora si les guste

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien

Miércoles, 19 de diciembre de 2012, son las 8:30 de la mañana, agregue algo más al final

Los quiero mucho, besos a Dios y a todos

Revisada 21 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	14. Chapter 14

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN 3

Contesto tu pregunta

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Por ejemplo una persona con un retraso mental a tal grado que a pesar que su cuerpo era el de un señor de más de 50 años, su mente era de un bebé de dos meses de edad, era cuidado por una monja, la cual ya estaba muy cansada, pues había cuidado de esta persona y otras con retraso mental toda su vida que tenia de monja

Y si bien a todos sorprendió su curación, a todos sorprendió más ver la gran energía dorada que resplandecía en el cuerpo de esta mujer

A lo largo de la Historia de Ilusión he mencionado la energía dorada, que por cierto la gente de Ilusión no conocía, esta energía es la de la bondad, el bien, y la de preocuparse por el prójimo

Syaoran para ayudar a Sakura a detener su caída fue que salto a través de la imagen que estaba viendo y llego para detener a Sakura en su caída

Ellos no conocían nada de las energías y después de que supieron de ellas, se seguían ayudando por ejemplo si se tropezaban, en Ilusión no pasaba nada, pero sabían que en la tierra si se caían bueno te lastimabas, por esas acciones era que la energía dorada entraba en sus cuerpos

Por ayudarse sin depender de las energías

Y bueno ahora que habían ayudado en la unión de los dos sistemas solares, todos tenían ese resplandor, como cuando nos daban una estrellita por portarnos bien en el jardín de niños

Desde luego nadie superaba el resplandor de Sakura y Syaoran

Pero había personas que habían hecho el bien durante toda su vida y bueno de estas personas era mayor el resplandor… un reconocimiento de los Dioses por su noble trabajo

Claro todos se tuvieron que acostumbrar a las nuevas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, porque no podían hacer otras cosas más que hacer lo permitido o sea el bien

Y desde luego que les sorprendió muchísimo empezar a recibir sus notificaciones de que pronto pasarían a mejor vida

Que en Ilusión era para hacer una fiesta en donde se despedían de todos sus seres queridos porque ya iban a pasar a mejor vida, o sea a morir y seguir el ciclo de vida

Si hay alguna otra pregunta háganla y si puedo la contesto

Los quiero mucho

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Besos a Dios y a todos

Jueves 20 de diciembre de 2012 10:52 a.m.

Dios que todo salga bien

Revisada 21 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien

ahorita que estuve revisando esta historia me di cuenta que la primera parte tarde más de 8 años en escribirla, la parte 2 un año o sea en el 2011, y la tres un año también, de enero a diciembre del 2012

Y con éste capítulo término la revisión de todas mis historias que tengo en fanfictión, solo me falta revisar mi historia que tengo en fictionpress

Besos a todos, los quiero mucho

Dios que todo salga bien… si ya se volver la tierra como este planeta que planteo es muy difícil, pero no imposible

Dios te quiero mucho

Amelia Salazar Pérez Smeraldtsuki


End file.
